


Changed

by onlyshadowlight1



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 10:31:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 38,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5925214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyshadowlight1/pseuds/onlyshadowlight1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Atem comes to his new school the first boy he meets is Yugi Moto. the problem is, is that right of the bat Yugi is nasty towards Atem and Atem has no idea why. he now atempts to find out why Yugi is so cold and distant. what happens when Atem finds out what happened to Yugi? can Atem help the poor teen? or will Yugi end up shutting down? Find out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Meeting

Second story on Archive! i have many chapters done so will be posting quickly! enjoy!

Prologue: The Meeting

Atem was entering his new school. "Domino High. Well here it goes." He braced himself for a new school with a ton of people he didn't know.

Atem walked to his first class. "Uh hello I'm the new student." He told the teacher and handed her a slip of paper. She read it.

"Ah I see. Class." She called attention. "This is Atem Sennen. He is here from Egypt. I would like you all to be kind to him. Atem you can sit next to Yugi over there." She said pointed to a small boy in the back of the class.

Atem nodded and sat down. Yugi didn't seem too interested in Atem or the class. Atem shrugged and paid attention to what the teacher was saying.

"Yugi." She called. The boy looked up at her. "I want you to show Atem around the school. Understand?" she asked. The boy nodded but didn't speak. He went back to looking out the window. Atem just watched him. The boy didn't even spare him a glance.

After class Yugi stood up. "Let's go." He said lowly and started walking. Atem nodded and started to follow.

"So uh are there any teachers I should watch out for?" Atem asked trying to make conversation. Yugi didn't answer. "Any classes that seem hard?" Yugi continued to ignore him as he walked through the halls. "Yugi? Do you not want to talk to me?" Atem asked

"No I don't." Yugi practically growled.

"Why not?" Atem was confused. "Did I anger you in some way?" Yugi just ignored the question and continued walking.

"I don't get it. Why does that shrimp get to show him around? It's not like he's all that interesting." A girl said to her friend as they passed by Atem and Yugi.

"I don't know. He's just weak little brat." the girl's friend responded.

Yugi growled under his breath as his fists clenched. He looked down and continued walking. 'Fuck them.' He thought.

Atem was confused as to what the girls had against Yugi. He watched Yugi. "Yugi is everything ok?" Atem asked

"Just fucking peachy." Yugi growled.

"It doesn't sound like it." Atem said

"What do you care!?" Yugi bursts turning to him. "You are probably just going to be like all the others! Just fuck off. I'm going to show you around the school like I was told and that's it. Just do what everyone else does and stay away from me!" Yugi turned around and started walking again.

"Woah I only asked if you were ok. That's it." Atem said. "What has you so against me? You don't even know me."

"Yeah well you don't know me or what everyone has done so act like you care. No one gives a damn so why should you?" Yugi growled. "Find everything else in the school on your own." Yugi started storming away. He had just made it around the corner when he walked into someone.

"Look boys it's the shrimp. What wrong shrimp? Can't watch where you're going?" Yugi looked up to see a boy with brown spiked hair.

"Leave me alone Tristian." Yugi growled getting up.

"Why? You bumped into me." Tristian said pushing him in the lockers. He held him by the front of his shirt a couple inches above the ground making Yugi's feet dangle. "Next time watch where you're walking. Get it?"

"Got it." Yugi growled. Tristian dropped him.

"Good." Tristian said before he and his friends walked away. Yugi watched them leave.

"Assholes." He grumbled under his breath. He turned to see Atem standing there.

"So that's what your problem is." Atem said.

"It's none of your business. Just leave me alone." Yugi growled before going to walk passed Atem. Atem grabbed his arm.

"Wait you're being bullied." Atem stated.

"Really? I didn't know. Gee thanks for telling me." Yugi said sarcastically. "Now let me go."

"wow you are really nasty towards people it's no wonder they bully you." Atem said letting him go.

"Actually I'm like this because of them." Yugi said looking down. He shook his head. "Just stay away from me. You're better off that way." Yugi said before he walked away. Atem watched him leave. He sighed and shook his head. He went to find his next class.

Hope you liked it! please comment!


	2. Pain behind Anger

I don't own Yugioh or the characters.

Chapter 1: Pain Behind Anger

"Screw him. Why the fuck would he care about me? He doesn't know me or what I go through." Yugi growled angrily as he walked up to the roof. He likes going here to meet his friends Ryou and Malik.

Yugi got up to the roof and found that his friends weren't there yet. He kicked the door. He was pissed off. "He's just another new kid who is going to end up just like everyone else." Yugi growled.

The door opened to reveal Yugi's friends. "Yugi? What's wrong?" Ryou asked

"Just a new student being nosey." Yugi said.

"Ok spill, what happened?" Malik asked crossing his arms.

Yugi sighed and sat down. "My first period teacher asked me to show a new kid named Atem around the school. I was showing him around but he kept asking questions. I finally told him to buzz off and I started walking away. I ran into Tristian." Yugi explained.

"Oh shit." Malik said.

"Yeah. I literally walked into him. He pushed me into lockers and lifted me like he normally does. He said a few nasty words and then dropped me back on my feet. The only problem is that Atem saw everything." Yugi said. His fists were clenched and his teeth gritted. "He fucking saw it all. He acted like he fucking cared."

"Yugi he may actually care. Not everyone is an asshole like Joey and Tristian." Ryou said sitting next to him.

"Yeah well I don't care to find out. He'll probably just end up like Tea." Yugi said looking down.

"That girl is a bitch and a slut. It wasn't your fault." Malik said sitting on the other side of Yugi.

"She can fuck off and go to hell." Yugi growled. "And I'm done taking chances. Fuck people what's the point of making new friends and meeting the new point if they hurt you in the end?"

"Yugi we were once new. You remember that don't you?" Ryou asked.

"Well yes but I also grew up knowing you two. That's different." Yugi said. "I met Tea on her first day here. I showed her around the school. I was nice and kind. I thought 'Oh this is a nice girl.' but I was wrong. Just a couple weeks into the friendship she showed her true colors. So why would this new student be any different?" he asked looking at Ryou.

"Because he isn't Tea. You can't just assume he'll be like her." Ryou answered. "Can you at least try to get along with him?"

"No. I can't. I'm sorry Ryou, but I refuse to be hurt again." Yugi said getting up. "I have to get to class. I'll see you guys at lunch." He went into the school not looking back.

Ryou sighed. "He is so afraid to get hurt again that he won't let anyone new in. This poor new kid has already been classified with rest."

"I know but what can we do? Yugi is still hurt by what Tea did to him." Malik said standing up and helping Ryou up.

"We have to do something." Ryou thought. "I got it! In I think I saw the new kid go into Yugi's science class."

"So?" Malik asked.

"Well don't you two have science together?" Ryou asked

"Yes but what does that have to do with anything?"

"You guys have that partner project. Maybe you can persuade the teacher to pair them up." Ryou said.

"I don't know. Should we really do that? I mean what if Atem is like Tea?" Malik asked.

"We have to try. If he shows any signs of him being anything like her, we'll step in. sound good?" Ryou asked.

"Yeah I suppose." Malik said hesitantly. "Ok let's do it. I'll talk to the teacher about it. We have a free period after lunch I'll go then and talk to the teacher."

"Perfect. Now let's get to class." Ryou said. Malik nodded and they left.

Atem had finally found his class. He walked in and showed the teacher the paper. He nodded and pointed at his seat. Atem sighed as he noticed it was next to Yugi's again. 'Why does every teacher I have with him put me next to him?' he asked himself.

Yugi looked up to see Atem sit down next to him. "Why do you keep sitting next to me? I prefer being sectioned away from the rest of the assholes and bitches." Yugi growled.

"It's not my fault. The teachers keep putting me next to you." Atem defended.

"Whatever. Just don't talk to me or anything." Yugi said as he went back to writing in his notebook.

"What's your deal?" Atem asked as the rest of the students including Ryou walk in.

"I don't have a deal I'm just tired of assholes." Yugi said not looking up.

"You don't even know me. How can you just assume I'm an asshole?" Atem asked clearly offended

"Don't take it personally. I just assume everyone other than my friends are assholes and bitches." Yugi shrugged.

"You must not have many friends then." Atem said opening his book. That angered Yugi more.

"You know what fuck off. No I don't have many friends but that's only because whenever I made new friends they turned at to back stabbers. So just fuck off." Yugi growled as Ryou sat on the other side of Yugi.

He sighed. "Ok Yugi calm down." Ryou said.

"Why? He's the one who won't leave me the hell alone." Yugi said turning to his friend.

"I understand that but you need to learn to ignore him." Ryou said sternly.

"Fine." Yugi said and turned back to his notebook.

Ryou mouthed sorry to Atem who nodded saying it's ok. Class began and Atem paid attention to the teacher not even glancing at Yugi.

After class was lunch. Yugi went with Ryou to meet up with Malik. "Why do all the teachers we have together have to put us next to each other? It's infuriating!" Yugi said.

"I know but there's nothing you can do about it. You just have to ignore him." Ryou said.

"Fine. Whatever. He needs to learn to mind his own business." Yugi said.

"Yes Yugi." Ryou mused.

"I take you have another class with Atem." Malik said as they walked up to him.

"Yes and the teacher put him next to me again." Yugi growled.

"It'll be ok. Oh I'll meet up with you guys a bit late to free period." Malik said

"Why?" Yugi asked curiously.

"I need to talk to a teacher about some work. It's nothing big so I shouldn't be more than 15 minutes late." Malik answered.

"Ok." Yugi said sitting down. They liked to eat under the sakura tree in the school field. It was nice and relaxing to them.

They were half way through lunch when a group walked by. "Oh look its trio of weaklings." One of them said.

"Fuck off." Yugi growled.

"Excuse me?" the boy said picking Yugi up by his shirt.

"I said fuck off." Yugi repeated.

"You little twerp. You need to learn who is above you." The boy said and pushed him against the tree.

"Yugi!" Ryou and Malik stood to pull the boy off their friend but were held back by his friends.

"Get off of me." Yugi growled. "You scum are all the same picking on us because we're smaller!" Yugi punched the boy in the face. The boy dropped him and checked to find his lip bleeding.

"You little bastard! You're going to pay for that." He growled and punched Yugi in the stomach. Yugi doubled over and grabbed his stomach in pain. The boy pushed him down and started to kick him everywhere. He felt his head get kicked a couple times.

"Stop! Leave him alone!" Ryou yelled fighting to get free.

"You little punk. You'll learn sooner or later." The boy growled. He kicked a few more times before he stopped. He spit on Yugi. He snapped his figures and his friends dropped Ryou and Malik. He then left with his friends. They were laughing as they walked.

"Yugi are you ok?" Malik asked.

Yugi nodded though he was curled up in a ball to try to stop the pain. He hated the kids here. 'Why do they have to pick on us?' He asked himself.

"What the hell Yugi? Why would you do that!?" Malik yelled. "Are you trying to get yourself killed!?"

"I'm tired of this. I'm tired of us being bullied because we are smaller than them." He groaned.

"So you get the living daylights beat out of you!? How is that going to solve anything!?" Ryou asked.

"whatever just help me up." Yugi grumbled. Once Ryou and Malik help Yugi stand up they find Atem standing there. "Great what the hell do you want?" Yugi growled.

"You're not the smartest are you?" Atem asked.

"Fuck you." Yugi glared at him.

"Nah I don't feel like it right now." Atem joked.

"Then go fuck the girls who all seem to fucking love you." Yugi said.

"Oh no thank you." Atem said shaking his head. "Are you ok?"

"I'm just fine." Yugi growled. "I've been through worse."

"And that makes it all better?" Atem asked surprised Yugi would think that way.

"I didn't say that. Look it doesn't matter. Just get out of our way." Yugi said taking his weight off his friends. He started to walk on his own. Sure he was shuffling but he didn't want to depend on anyone either.

"You don't look fine." Atem said watching him.

"Why don't you just leave me alone!?" Yugi yelled.

"Normally I don't care what people think of me but you judged me before you even got to know me." Atem said as Yugi picked up his stuff.

"Not my problem." Yugi said going to walk away. Atem grabbed his arm before he could.

"I'm going to make it your problem." Atem said.

"See I was write you're just like everyone else. You think you can just threaten me into doing what you want. Well just like everyone else you can fuck off." Yugi ripped his arm from Atem's grasp and stormed away.

Atem watched him leave with a surprised look on his face. 'So people have been threatening him. But that can't be all of it.' He thought.

"Atem." Atem heard his name called and he turned to see Yugi's friends.

"Ryou and Malik right?" Atem asked.

"Yes look don't hold it against Yugi. He's just been so hurt so many times that he's shut down." Ryou said.

"He used to be the kindest person you could meet in a thousand miles. But now he's just cold. He's afraid to get hurt again. So the way he sees it is if he doesn't have a heart it can't get broken." Malik said.

"But that's no way to live." Atem said shocked.

"We know that but Yugi is so tired of getting hurt that he doesn't let anyone new close to him. There was one person who got close, but she ended up hurting him as well. And she did it on purpose. Ever since then he has been a jerk to just about everyone." Malik explained.

"It doesn't help that everyone in the school sees us three as weaklings who can't do anything for themselves. It doesn't really bother us but Yugi hates being seen as weak. His entire life he's been seen as weak." Ryou said looking down.

"I understand now. Who was the girl that hurt him?" Atem asked.

"Tea Gardner. She's the school slut. She sleeps with everyone. She hasn't gotten us three yet and when she couldn't get Yugi for various reasons she got mad and sought out to hurt him." Malik answered.

"What did she do?" Atem asked

"It's not our place to tell you. Look we gotta go. Just please understand." Ryou said before he and Malik picked up their stuff and left Atem standing there thinking about everything.

'So this Tea girl hurt him so bad he shut down. Well I'm going to change his mind. He needs to see not everyone is like her.' Atem said before he left to his free period.

Hope you enjoyed! comment!


	3. Finding the Truth

I don't own Yugioh or the characters!

Chapter 2: Finding the Truth

Yugi was ready to go home. Almost all his classes had Atem in them and everyone they had together the teachers put Atem next to him. "I don't fucking get it? Why do teachers put him next to me? I sit away from everyone else for a reason." He muttered as he wrote in his notebook he kept on him at all times. He was constantly writing in it. No one knew what but he was very protective of the notebook.

"Ok I want you to go over that chapter and we will review it tomorrow. Class is dismissed." The teacher said. Yugi liked having this teacher. He never bothered Yugi and he dismissed class early every day.

"Thank Ra. I'm out of here." Yugi said picking up his stuff and left.

Atem watched him leave wondering what he was always writing. "He is always writing in that notebook. I wonder if it has anything to do with what that girl did to him." Atem sighed. "I don't normally care what people think of me but he judged me without even knowing me. And I understand why but it still bugs me. It bugs me that he's so cold to everyone. I mean sure I get why and what he's going through. I guess that's why I want to help him so much." Atem walked out of the school and went to the house he was supposed to be staying at.

Yugi walked into his grandpa's game shop to find it empty. "he must be in the back doing inventory. Grandpa I'm home!" he called out.

"In the back Yugi!" Solomon called back. Yugi went to the back room.

"Hey grandpa." Yugi said. At school he was a total dick but the moment he got home he let his guard down. especially around his grandfather.

"Hello how was school?" Solomon asked as he went through a box of booster packs.

"Same as ever. Anything new happen in the shop today?" Yugi asked.

"Actually there's something you should know. We're having someone come live with us." Solomon said.

"Who?" Yugi asked his defenses going up.

"Well he's a student at Domino High and he's here from Egypt. My friend asked if he could stay with us. I said it would be ok. He's your age and in your grade." Solomon said

Just then they heard the doorbell go off signaling that someone walked into the shop. "Can you go see that customer. I have a few more packs to go through." Solomon asked

"Sure thing grandpa." Yugi said and then went back to the shop. 'It can't be the same kid can it?'

"Hello and welcome to the Kame game Sho-what are you doing here?" Yugi glared Atem.

"Yugi? Do you work here?" Atem asked

"No I live here. This is my grandfather's game shop. What are you doing here?" Yugi repeated.

"Uh this is where I'm supposed to be staying." Atem said awkwardly as Solomon walked out.

"Oh you must be Atem. Welcome. I see you met my grandson Yugi." Solomon smiled. "Yugi this is-"

"Oh we've met. I'm going to my room to do my homework." Yugi said before he walked out.

"Oh ok. So Atem how do you know my grandson?" Solomon asked.

"We have classes together at school." Atem said.

"Ah well you two will be sharing a room." Solomon said.

"Uh well I'm not sure if that's the best-" Atem started

"Non-sense it will be fine. I'm sure Yugi won't mind." Solomon said. "I'll be getting another bed today."

Atem nodded. 'Yugi isn't going to like this at all.' He thought.

"Now you go up to the bedroom and do your homework. We don't slack in this house." Solomon said.

"Yes sir." Atem said

"Just call me grandpa." Solomon waved him off. Atem nodded and left. After Solomon told him exactly where the bedroom is he hesitantly went to it. Once Atem got to the bedroom he knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Yugi asked.

"Yugi its me Atem." Atem said through the door.

Yugi opened the door. "What do you want?" he asked nastily.

"Your grandfather said that I'm sharing this room with you." Atem said.

"Guess you better get comfortable on the couch then." Yugi glared.

"Come on Yugi. Don't be like this." Atem said.

"It's bad enough you are in almost all my classes and now you not just moving into my house but moving into my room. No I'm not ok with this." Yugi said. He went to close the door in Atem's face but Atem stopped it.

"Look I don't know what you're problem is but you don't need to be so nasty with me. You don't know me. Why are you like this?" Atem asked. "What did Tea do?"

Yugi's eyes widened. "That is none of your damn business." He growled.

"It is when you're getting nasty with me." Atem said.

"Fuck off. This is my room and you aren't welcome in it." Yugi slammed the door in Atem's face.

Atem sighed. "maybe I can talk to Solomon about this." Atem headed downstairs with his stuff. He set it in the living room and then went to the shop. He found Solomon at the counter. "uh Solomon can we talk?"

"Sure. What is it?" Solomon asked. "Are you all settled in already?"

"That's what I need to talk to you about. See Yugi isn't too fond of sharing his bedroom." Atem said.

"What are you talking about. Yugi has never had a problem sharing his room before. I'll speak with him. Why don't you go sit at the table in the kitchen and do your homework. I'm closing the shop up so we all can talk about house rules and have a nice dinner tonight."

Atem nodded. "Ok. Thank you." He said then went to the kitchen with his book bag. He had a lot to study and catch up on.

Yugi sat at his desk and started to do his work. He may hate school and the people in it but he still had to keep his grades up. Or else his grandfather would cut off his friends. He was focused on getting his work done when there was a soft knock on the door. He growled to himself and got up.

"I told you Atem. You can get comfy on the couch." He said as he opened the door to find his grandfather. "Oh. Hi grandpa."

"Yugi we need to talk." Solomon said. "May I come in?"

"Yes of course." Yugi stepped aside and let his grandfather in. "What is it grandpa?"

Solomon sat on the bed and faced his grandson as Yugi sat in his desk chair. "Yugi why don't you want to share your room with Atem?"

"I'm just don't want to that's all." Yugi shrugged.

"Yugi he can't stay on the couch. He needs a bed." Solomon said.

"But grandpa I don't want him in here. This is my room!" Yugi said.

"Well let me make this perfectly clear. Atem will be staying in this room. You can either accept it. Or you can sulk about it. But he will be in this room. And you will make him feel welcomed. Do I make myself clear?" Solomon said.

"Crystal." Yugi said.

"Good. Now once you are done with your homework I want you down in the living room. The three of us need to talk." Solomon said getting up.

"ok grandpa." Yugi said as his grandfather left. Once he heard the foot stops silent he kicked the foot of his bed. "ah!" he grabbed his foot. "Why does he have to live here?"

Solomon went to the kitchen. "There you go Atem. You should have no more problems with Yugi."

"Thank you." Atem said though he knew Yugi would still be nasty to him.

After they got their homework done Solomon sat the two boys in the living room. He sat on the chair and watched as the two boys sat on opposite ends of the couch. He was confused about it but let it go.

"Now there rules in this house. First off you will live in peace together. No fighting. Second grades in this house stay up. I don't expect you to be an all A student like Yugi Atem but the grades will stay up. Third you both have chores. Atem I will make the list of yours tonight and give it to you in the morning. Fourth you both will help with the shop. I'm not going to work you to the bones but you will help out. And lastly there is no getting into trouble at school. I do not tolerate it. Understand Atem?" Solomon asked.

"Yes sir." Atem said. He snuck a peek at Yugi. 'So Solomon clearly doesn't know about the fight from today or the fact that Yugi is being bullied.' Atem thought.

"Now Yugi I want you to help Atem unpack and get settled. Your room is big enough for the two of you. And you have two closets. I want you to give one to Atem. I'll have an extra bed and desk by tonight. I'll call you down when dinner is ready." Solomon said getting up and leaving.

"Great. Whatever." Yugi muttered before he went upstairs. Atem hesitantly followed with his stuff. Once in the room Yugi sat on his bed. His glared down at the bed. He growled when Atem walked in.

"Yugi I-" Atem started.

"just don't. Don't talk to me. Don't come near me. Don't even look at me. And don't tell grandpa about what's going on at school. He knows nothing about any of it and he doesn't need to know. He doesn't need to worry." Yugi said. "Just keep your mouth shut."

"So I was right in thinking he doesn't know." Atem said.

"Of course. Why would I tell him. He has enough to worry about without me adding on the bullying. Plus you heard him. He doesn't tolerate fighting in school. So no mentioning that either." Yugi growled.

"He'll find out eventually." Atem said.

"No he won't. And you won't tell him." Yugi said on a threatening tone.

"I won't tell him. But you will have to eventually." Atem said.

"Not if I can help it. Look just stay away from me and everything will be fine." Yugi said pulling out his notebook. Atem wondered why Yugi always had that notebook. He sat down at the desk and pulled out a book to read.

Soon Solomon called for them to come for dinner. They went down quietly and sat at the table. Atem and Yugi stayed quiet as Solomon put the plates in front of them.

"Here you go boys. Eat up." Solomon said smiling. They quiet as they began eating.

Atem just stared at the table as he ate. 'This is going to be a rough year.' He thought.

"So Atem are you all settled in?" Solomon asked.

"Huh? Oh yes." Atem said.

"Am I right to assume Yugi gave up the closet?" Solomon asked.

"I planned on clearing it out after dinner for him." Yugi said.

"Ah thank you Yugi. The bed and desk will be here in two hours. I'm sure that gives you enough time." Solomon said. "I hope you enjoy being here Atem. I know it is very different from where you are from."

"It is but I hope to go to Tokyo University." Atem said.

"Really? What for?"

"Game making and testing."

"That's great. Well you'll have to keep your grades up then."

"I will." Atem smiled.

After dinner the two boys went up stairs. Yugi began clearing out the extra closet though he didn't have much in it. Most of his clothes were in his first closet.

"Do you have any books or anything?" Yugi asked.

"Do you I can talk to you?" Atem asked.

"Don't make me change my mind and go back to being nasty to you." Yugi glared as Atem.

"Uh yes I have a box of books." Atem said wanting to see a kinder side of Yugi.

"Well I can clear up some shelves on the wall by where your bed will be." Yugi said.

"Thank you." Atem said. He was amazed Yugi was being civil even kind to him.

Atem watched as Yugi cleared out the closet and shelves. 'I don't understand. Just a half hour ago he was dead set on being nasty to me. What changed?' Atem thought.

"Earth to Atem?" Yugi called.

"Huh? Oh sorry. Wait did you just use my name?" Atem asked.

"Yes. Why?" Yugi asked looking at him like he had three heads.

"It's I didn't think you knew my name." Atem said surprised.

"I may be a dick to everyone but that doesn't mean I don't notice anything or pay attention." Yugi said sitting on his bed. "You're Atem Sennen. You came over from Egypt and you plan to go to Tokyo University for game making and testing."

"Wow." Atem said.

"Now I have a question for you." Yugi said looking at Atem seriously.

"Ok. What is it?" Atem asked sitting in the desk chair.

"How do you know about Tea?" Yugi asked.

"Oh. Uh well someone told me about her." Atem answered.

"Who? They had no right to. What she did to me is between me and her." Yugi glared.

"It doesn't matter." Atem said.

"Yes it does. What she did is why I have to keep my guard up all the time. Its why I get a bunch of shit at school." Yugi said.

"What did she do that was so bad? What was so bad that you act like you don't have a heart?" Atem asked.

"If people think you don't have a heart, they won't try to break it." Yugi said.

"So you pretend to be cold and heartless so you don't get hurt again. That must be hard." Atem said.

"I have to. Look I used to be kind and caring. But after Tea that changed. I went from kind and caring. To nasty and cold. I had to. Otherwise they win."

"Yugi they win just by you turning to that."

"I have no other choice. I'm not willing to get hurt again. That's why I can't let anyone in. That's why when there is someone new I shut them out right away."

"You can't keep going like that. You will meet new people. You can't just shut them out."

"Atem maybe that how you are but I'm not you. I used to cry myself to sleep every night. I can't do it anymore. I won't."

"I'm sorry you see it that way."

"It is what it is." Yugi shrugged and left to go to the bathroom.

"He shouldn't have to live like this. Living with having to be cold to everyone and hiding his true self. That's gotta be the hardest thing anyone can do." Atem said to himself. "I need to help him. But first I need to find that girl and find out what she did to him."

"No! Are you nuts!? He'll kill you if he finds out you're going to talk to Tea!" Ryou yelled at Atem. Atem asked Ryou and Malik to meet him before school and talk about seeing Tea.

"I have to. I want to help Yugi." Atem said

"Going to see her will make it worse!" Malik screamed.

"Then what do you suggest? Surely you know why Yugi is the way he is." Atem said.

"Because he's gotten hurt enough." Ryou said.

"Guys the way he sees it is that if people think he doesn't have a heart they won't try to break it." Atem says.

"How do you know?" Malik asked.

"He told me. It was only for a few minutes but he was actually kind to me. Even after he felt like I was invading his home when I moved in." Atem said. "He actually opened up to me."

"Yeah we heard about that. He was pissed for hours. It took everything we had to calm him down." Ryou sighed. "Atem I really don't think you should talk to Tea."

"There's nothing else I can do. Just tell me what classes she has. If he finds out I'll think of something." Atem said.

Malik looked at Ryou. They sighed. "She has a free period while we have lunch." Ryou said.

"Thank you. I'll let you know how it goes." Atem said before he left.

When it came to lunch time Atem found Tea with the two girls that had made fun of Yugi on Atem's first day. He took a deep breath and walked up to her.

"I don't get it either. Why do the teachers keep putting the new hottie with him?" The first girl growled.

"Whatever. I'll get him either way. No mam can resist me." Another girl said. Atem assumed that one of these girls was Tea.

"Can I speak with you girls?" Atem asked politely.

"Well hello there. Sure." The second girl said seductively.

"What your names?" Atem asked.

"I am Tea." The second girl said. "these are my friends Vivian and Miho."

"Ah well Tea I need to talk to you privately." Atem said smiling.

"Sure thing." She smiled at her friends then went with him. "What is it?"

"I want to know what you did to Yugi."

"I didn't do anything to him."

"Bullshit. He is nasty towards everyone because of what you did! What did you do?"

"Told everyone the truth about him. That's all."

"What the hell does that mean!?"

"Ask around and you'll find out the truth. But first why don't we have some fun?" she asked seductively.

"No thank you. I don't sleep with bitches who enjoy hurting others. Have fun with yourself." Atem said turning to leave. Tea grabbed his arm.

"I don't like it when someone tells me no." she glared at him. "You better re-think that."

"Tea you are a slutty bitch who enjoys putting people down." Atem ripped his arm away. "Leave Yugi alone and don't fucking cone near me. I will never sleep with you."

Tea glared then scoffed. "You're going to pay for that." She said before she walked away flipping her hair.

Atem shook his head. "I can see why Yugi hates her." He went to lunch.

"Yugi calm down. What is wrong?" Malik asked. Yugi Ryou and Malik were under their usual tree eating. Well Malik and Ryou were eating. Yugi was pacing.

"I swear it was her! I saw Atem talking to Tea! I know it!" Yugi yelled angrily.

"Yugi chill out. I'm sure you just mistook the girl for Tea. Why would Atem be talking to Tea?" Ryou asked.

"She could want to sleep with him. Just the thought makes me so…so.." Yugi was furious at the thought.

"Oh I get it." Malik smirked. Yugi looked at him confused.

"What are you talking about?" Yugi asked.

"You're jealous." Malik said.

"Ah! That explains it!" Ryou said smiling up at Yugi.

"I am not jealous!" Yugi yelled blushing.

"The crimson color on your face says differently Yugi." Ryou stated.

That made the blush deepen. "Why would I be jealous?" Yugi huffed.

"Because you like Atem." Malik said.

"I do not!" Yugi yelled

"Ok whatever you say." Ryou said holding up his hands.

"Whatever. I knew Atem would be like Tea. I told you." Yugi said. Malik and Ryou looked at each other. They had a silent conversation then looked back at Yugi.

"Yugi there's something you should-" Malik started.

"Well well. If it isn't the school's favorite little slut." Yugi turned to see Tea and her two friends. His heart stopped.

"W-what are you doing here?" Yugi asked.

"I talked to your little boyfriend today. He wanted to know what I did to you. I told him that I told everyone the truth about you." Tea sneered. Her friends behind her started laughing.

Yugi's fists clenched. He wanted to punch Tea right then and there but he knew if he punched her she would run straight to the principal and have her two friends as witnesses. So he kept his cool.

"You want to know what he said?" she sneered. Yugi stayed quiet. "He said you're slutty whore who sleeps around." Yugi lost it. One moment his fists were at his side the next Tea was on the ground looking up at him with tears falling, shock and fear in her eyes. He turned back to see skocked faces on his friends.

"Yugi! What did you do!?" Ryou yelled.

"Get out of here slut!" Yugi asked.

Tea's friends helped her up. "You little bitch! You are going to pay for that!" Tea yelled as she and her friends ran towards the school.

Yugi turned and looked at his friends. "What?"

"You are going to be in a world of shit for that." Malik said.

"Probably but right now I don't give a damn." Yugi said. "Let's go we have class." Yugi said grabbing hia things and walking away.

"He is screwed. Once his grandfather finds out about this everything will come out. He is in so much trouble." Malik said.

"I know." Ryou said before they followed Yugi.

It was half way through class when Yugi got called to the office. He walked in to find his grandfather sitting in a chair across from his principal, principal Ren. 'Oh shit.'

"Yugi Moto. Please sit." The principal said. Yugi did as asked. "Now am I correct in hearing you punched Tea Gardner during lunch period?"

"Yes sir." Yugi said.

"Yugi! You know better!" Solomon yelled. "What could have possessed you to do it!?"

"She was being a bitch." Yugi said.

"I will not have that language in my office young man!" the Ren said.

"Sorry sir." Yugi said looking down.

"Yugi Moto I want an explanation right now. This isn't like you. You don't get into school fights. Not to mention hitting a girl!" Solomon said angrily.

"She kept egging me on. Saying stuff about me." Yugi said without looking up.

"What could she have possibly said that made you punch her?" Solomon asked.

Yugi stayed quiet. He wasn't about to tell his grandfather about what she said or did to him.

"Well until you can explain why you did it you are grounded. And you'll have plenty of time to think about it because I was just informed that you will be suspended for the rest of the week." Solomon said.

"What? But that's not fair!" Yugi yelled.

"Do not yell at me. I don't know what's going on with you but you fix it. Now you will apologize to Tea and then we are going home." Solomon said.

"I'm not apologizing to her!" Yugi yelled.

"Yes you are." Solomon said seriously.

"No grandpa I'm not." Yugi leaned back and crossed his arms.

"Go to the car right now. We will be having a serious talk when we get home." Solomon growled.

"But-" Yugi started to argue.

"Now!" Solomon yelled standing up. Yugi glared and stomped out.

"I apologize for his behavior. I don't know where this came from." Solomon said.

"I believe I do." Ren said.

"You do?" Solomon asked. Ren nodded.

"You see I have gotten an anonymous tip that Yugi been getting severely bullied. Beaten even on some occasions." Ren informed him.

"What? When did this start?" Solomon asked.

"According to the tip a month after Tea transferred here in the beginning of the year. I had not found out about it until now." Ren sighed. "According to the tip Tea is the reason it all started but it didn't say why or how. So there is nothing I can do. I have no proof of anything. But if you can get Yugi to admit everything to me then I can help him."

"I will find out what's going on. This will not continue." Solomon said standing up. Ren nodded. "Have a good day."

"You as well." Ren said before watching Solomon leave.

Hope you enjoyed! please comment!!!


	4. The Harassment

I don't own Yugioh or the characters.

Chapter 3: The Harassment

"I don't understand what's gotten into you Yugi! You don't fight!" Solomon yelled as they walked into the house. "I to close the shop early on top of it!" Yugi walked in and threw his bag down. He plopped in the couch with his arms crossed over his chest. Solomon sat in the chair. "Do you care to explain yourself?"

"No." Yugi muttered.

"No? Why not?" Solomon asked.

"Because I don't want to!" Yugi yelled.

"Then go to your room! You are way beyond grounded! I don't want to find you downstairs until I call for dinner!" Solomon yelled standing and pointing at the stairs.

"Fine! I don't want to be down here anyways!" Yugi yelled before he ran upstairs. He went in his room and slammed the door.

Solomon sighed as he put a hand on his forehead. "Oh Yugi, I wish you'd let me help."

"Ugh! I'm so done with this shit! I'm fucking done! Everything was fine until Atem got here! why did he have to come!?" Yugi yelled as his phone started ringing. He pulled it out of his pocket. He found it was Ryou calling which meant it was both Ryou and Malik.

He tapped the green phone symbol and answered. "What!?" he growled.

"Woah Yugi chill. It's just us." Ryou said.

"What happened?" Malik asked.

"Atem! He ruined everything!" Yugi yelled.

"Yugi that's not-" Ryou started.

"Yes it is! Ryou it is true! Sense he got here everything has gone wrong!"

"Yugi you really need to calm down and explain." Malik said. "Take deep breaths."

Yugi did and then started to explain. "I got called to the office, got yelled at by grandpa, grounded, and suspended."

"Wow. Sorry Yugi." Malik said.

"It's all Atem's fault! If he didn't talk to Tea she wouldn't have done any of the shit she did today! If he just left me alone like I told him none of this would happened." Yugi said.

"Yugi you can't blame Atem for Tea being a bitch. That's who she is." Malik said.

"Whatever. I gotta go. If grandpa catches me on the phone he'll take it. I'll text you guys." Yugi said.

"Ok bye." They said.

Yugi just hung up when Atem walked in. "Hey I heard you got suspended so I got all your work for the next few days." Atem said going to hand a folder to Yugi.

"Fuck off." Yugi growled.

"Yugi?" Atem questioned. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? What's wrong!? Thanks to you talking to that bitch, I'm in a shit ton of trouble! But what do you care? I'm just a slutty whore who sleeps around right!?" Yugi yelled.

"What are you-" Atem started.

"Don't act stupid!" Yugi interrupted. "I know you talked to her! I know what you called me!"

"Yugi I didn't call you that. Yes I talked to Tea, I didn't say that."

"I was right. You are no different than Tea. Just leave me alone. Stay away from me."

"Yugi I-"

"No! Just stay away from me! I hate you!" Yugi pushed him slightly. Atem stumbled back a bit and looked at Yugi shocked.

"Yugi I never said that. Please just listen."

"No! Get out!" Yugi layed on his bed showing Atem his back.

Atem sighed. "I'm sorry you feel that way. And I will get to the bottom of this. I swear I will help you." Atem then left without another word.

"I wish you could but you can't." Yugi said softly before he cried himself to sleep.

Atem went down stairs and sat on the couch. He sighed in frustration and pulled out his phone. His father had sent him money for it so they could keep in touch. He looked down his friends list and saw five people. Two were friends from Egypt and the other three were Solomon, Ryou, and Malik. He clicked on Malik's number and started to call him.

He waited for Malik to pick up. "Hello?" Malik answered.

"Hey can you and Ryou meet me at the park in a few minutes? We need to talk." Atem said.

"Yeah sure. We'll be there." Malik said. "See you in a few."

"Bye." Atem hung up. He then went to the kitchen to tell Solomon where he was going.

"Did you finish your chores and homework?" Solomon asked.

"Yes." Atem answered.

"Then just be home for dinner at 5."

"Ok. Bye." Atem left to go meet Ryou and Malik.

He had passed the park on the way to and from school so he knew exactly where it was. Once there he sat on the bench and waited. He watched as people walked by him. None of them he knew. He pulled out his cell phone and looked at his friends list again. "When are you guts going to get here?" he asked himself before putting his phone back away.

"Hey." Atem turned to see Ryou and Malik.

"Hey." Atem said back. The two boys came and sat on the bench next to him.

"So what do we need to talk about?" Ryou asked.

"Yugi. Why was he suspended?" Atem asked.

"You didn't know?" Malik was surprised.

"I know he got suspended. I just don't know why." Atem answered.

"He punched Tea." Ryou said.

"He hit Tea?" Atem asked shocked.

"He didn't just hit her. He punched her." Malik said.

"Damn." Atem said.

"Yeah well he didn't look like he was about to until she told him what you called him." Ryou said.

"I didn't call him that!" Atem yelled.

"Well then what happened?" Ryou asked.

"She told me I have to ask around the school to find out. Then she tried to seduce me and I told her no. She told me I was going to pay for telling her no because she doesn't like being told no and stormed off." Atem explained.

"Well she doesn't like to be told no and you probably are going to pay for it." Malik said.

"Great. So basically I should watch my back." Atem said.

"Well more so listen to what people talk about. She likes to ruin reputations." Ryou said.

"Ok. Well I better get back. I'll talk to you guys later." Atem waved as he walked away. He put his hands in his pockets as he walked home. 'I'll get to the bottom of all this. Somehow.'

Yugi woke up to a knock on his door He groaned as he got up and answered it. On the other side was his grandfather. "Hi grandpa." He said.

"Hello. May I come in?" Solomon asked.

"Yeah." Yu I moved to the side so Solomon could walk in. He then sat on his desk chair. "What is it grandpa?"

"Yugi you need to tell me what's going on at school." Solomon said sitting on the bed.

"What are you talking about?" Yugi asked

"You know perfectly well what I'm talking about. The bullying, the beatings. They're happening again aren't they?" Solomon asked.

"Grandpa nothing is happening." Yugi lied.

"So your principal just lied to me?"

"Maybe he got me mixed up with another kid."

"So no bullying and no beatings?"

"No grandpa. I'm fine." Yugi planted a fake smile on his face.

Solomon seemed hesitant. As if he didn't believe Yugi. "Ok. But if there are any problems I want you to tell me."

"Yes grandpa."

Solomon nodded. "Well dinner is done so wash up and come eat."

"Ok grandpa." Yugi nodded before Solomon left the room. "That was close." Yugi went and got washed up before he went down stairs. He walked into the kitchen to find Atem already sitting at the table. Yugi sat as far way from Atem as he could.

"Ok here you go boys." Solomon gave them their plates. "so how was school Atem?"

"It was ok." Atem shrugged.

"I bet." Yugi muttered causing Atem to glare at him.

"The only thing I had a problem with were the teachers when I asked for Yugi's work." Atem said.

"Oh? Why is that?" Solomon asked.

"Well they weren't really surprised that Yugi got suspended but they said that he should have gotten the work before he left school." Atem said knowing this would cause more questions to cone up.

"What do you mean they weren't surprised he got suspended?" Solomon asked.

"Oh I'm sorry. I assumed you knew." Atem said acting innocent. "I assumed Yugi told you." Yugi glared at him.

"Tell me what? Yugi what is he talking about?" Solomon demanded.

"Honestly I have no idea grandpa." Yugi said seeming confused.

"Oh come on Yugi tell him the truth." Atem said smirking.

"Yugi tell me what he's talking about. Have you started trouble at school often?" Solomon asked

"No grandpa. Its not me that starts it." Yugi said honestly.

Solomon seemed to relax as he sighed in relief. "oh ok."

"I finish it." Yugi said.

"As in?" Solomon asked.

"As in others start fights with me and I don't sit back and take it." Yugi said standing up. "I'm going to bed." Yugi started to walk upstairs.

"Yugi get back here!" Solomon yelled. Yugi ignored him and continued going upstairs. Solomon sighed. "Atem have you seen what happens at school?"

"Uh yes sir." Atem said nodding once.

"Yugi clearly isn't going to tell me what's going on so how about you explain?" Solomon asked.

"Well I don't know entirely what's going on. Apparently this has something to do with a girl named Tea but neither Yugi nor Tea will tell me what happened and I can't get a straight story from anyone in the school." Atem explained.

"Do you think you can find a way to find out?" Solomon asked.

"Yes."

"Ok find out then I want to know so we can fix this."

Atem nodded. He finished his food then went up to the bedroom after saying good night to Solomon. Atem walked in to find Yugi punching the head board of the bed. He noticed Yugi's knuckles were black and blue. He ran and pulled Yugi back. "What the hell are you doing!?" he screamed.

"Let go of me!" Yugi yelled trying to hit him.

"What!? No! You are going to split your knuckles open!" Atem held onto him tightly.

"I don't care! Let go of me!" Yugi continued pounding at him. "You don't give a fuck! Let go!"

"Yugi stop! I do care!"

"No you don't! You're just like everyone else!"

Atem sighed and put him down. Yugi turned and punched Atem in the face. Atem stumbled back and held his face. "Fuck!" That was the hit Yugi's knuckles needed to bust open. He cradled his hand.

"Leave me alone! I don't need your help! I never did and I never will!" Yugi stormed out and ran his hand under cold water in the bathroom. He then wrapped his knuckles and went back to his room. He walked in to find Atem sitting on his bed reading. Yugi walked past him and pulled his iPod nano 4th generation out and put on Red. He put on Perfect Life and sat on his bed. Determined to ignore Atem he put in his headphones and turned the music all the way up.

Three days passed and it was now Saturday. Yugi had ignored Atem the entire time and barely talked to his grandfather. He hated closing his grandfather out but he couldn't take the constant questions. Both Solomon and Atem would bring it up every time they got a chance.

"Yugi please. Let's just talk about it." Atem almost begged.

"No! Now leave me the hell alone! Unless you want another punch in the face!" Yugi growled. Yugi was currently in his room texting Ryou and Malik and trying to get Atem to leave him alone. "Atem you really aren't that smart. In the past three days I've punched you in the face the gut and slammed you into the wall. Most people by now left me alone. Why won't you?"

"Because I want to help you." Atem said. "You can beat the shit out of me if that's what it takes for you to get you to tell me."

"You're a complete moron." Yugi said putting his headphones in. He felt one get pulled out. He looked up and glared at Atem putting it back in. Atem just shrugged and pulled it out.

"You're going to destroy your ears listening to music that loud directly in your ears." Atem lectured.

"Does it look like I give a shit?" Yugi growled. "Then at least I wouldn't have to listen to you bitch about how much of a whore I am."

"Yugi I never said that! Why won't you believe me?" Atem asked.

"Yes because soo many people have been honest with me. None of you have given me a reason to think any of you care! So instead of sulking over it I moved on! I'm not going to give anyone the pleasure of seeing me heart broken! I'll stay like this no matter what you say or do! So do yourself a favor and leave me alone!"

"No." Atem said simply. Yugi growled and got up. He pulled his headphone away from Atem picked up his cell phone and walked out of the room slamming the door behind him. He knew he was still grounded but at this point he didn't care. He just wanted to get as far away from Atem as possible. He left the house not caring about what his grandfather would say when he got back.

Yugi put his hands in his jean pockets and walked away from his house. He had his music turned up all the way and didn't care about the looks he was getting as he walked towards the park.

Once at the park he sat under his favorite tree. No one noticed him. He was used to it. Unless they wanted to hurt him he wasn't noticed. So as he sat under the tree and watched all the people he felt at home. He liked being ignored. As long as he was ignored he wasn't being hurt.

He relaxed, leaning back on the tree with his eyes closed and his music blasting. Hymn for the missing by Red came on and he felt himself slipping into the darkness of sleep. That is until he felt something hit his foot. He opened his eyes and looked up to see Tea standing in front of him. He groaned and took out his headphones. "What do you want slut?"

"That's not a very nice thing to say." She smirked.

"I'm not a very nice person. Now what do you want?" he repeated.

"I just want you to know what I have planned for Atem." She smirked.

"Why the hell should I care?" Yugi sneered. "That asshole is none of my concern."

"Glad to hear it because I going to have a lot of fun with him."

"Fuck his brains out for all I care. I don't give a shit." Yugi glared. Tea laughed which made Yugi want to punch her but decided it would probably be a bad idea.

"Well don't worry. I won't leave you out of any fun. I'll be sure to get back at you for hitting me." She sneered.

"Why won't you just leave me the fuck alone? You got the asshole. He clearly chose you over me. So what the fuck is your problem?" Yugi asked standing up.

"You. Why don't you just leave? No one wants you here anyways." She sneered.

"Because I won't let a low life slutty whore like you push me out of my own home. You are stuck with me bitch. So deal with it." Yugi glared before going to walk away.

"Guess we'll do this the hard way. Tristan!" Tea called. Yugi turned to see said boy coming into sight with his friends. "Teach little Yugi here a lesson will you? I don't like his attitude."

"With pleasure." Tristan smirked as he cracked his knuckles. Normally Yugi would face him head on but this time it wasn't just Tristan. His three friends were there as well. Yugi took a step back getting ready to run when he bumped into something. He turned to see another friend of Tristan's. He gulped.

The friend grabbed Yugi and threw him to the ground smirking as Yugi landed right in front of Tristan. Tristan picked Yugi up and slammed him into the tree making Yugi scream out in pain. Tristan smirked. "You know if you were going to the park you shouldn't have come on a cold rainy day. No one is here to help you. You're all alone. But then again don't you like to be alone? See how far being alone and an asshole has gotten you, slut." Tristan punched him hard in the gut. Yugi coughed trying to bend and hold his stomach.

Tristan smirked and dropped Yugi to the ground where the small boy curled into a ball. Tristan nodded to his friends and they started kicking and beating on Yugi. By the time they were done Yugi was a curled up ball of black and blue marks. Just when Yugi thought they were done he felt himself get lifted. He tried to get away from the two boys holding onto him but he wasn't strong enough after that beating. Tristan smirked and pulled out a pocket knife. Yugi's eyes widened as he continued to struggle.

"You may want to stay still or I could cut a vain. Or too deep." Tristan said. Yugi stopped struggling. He knew it would be in vain anyways. So he decided to just let it happen. The sooner it was over the sooner he could get home. Tristan grabbed his arm and started to carve into it causing Yugi to scream out in pain again. After a few minutes they dropped Yugi roughly to the ground. Yugi looked at his arm and saw the words that were now carved into his arm. He knew they would scar.

Tristan spit on Yugi's crumpled up body and walked away with his friends. Yugi looked up weakly to see Tea still there. "You cunt." He said weakly.

"I warned you I would get back at you. You should have stayed in that warehouse you call a home Yugi." She smirked and walked away leaving him laying there beaten and broken as the rain came down on him.

Yugi didn't know how long he lie there in the rain. He just wanted the pain to stop. When it came apparent that it wouldn't he managed to pull himself to his feet and shuffled home. He walked in the door to be practically tackled in a tight hug by his grandfather. "Oh Yugi. I was so worried."

"Grandpa please you need to let go. It hurts." Yugi said. Solomon let go and looked over Yugi and gasped. "Its ok grandpa. I'll be ok once I get cleaned up." Yugi tried to assure him.

"Ok!? Yugi look at yourself!" Solomon said.

"Haha I'd rather not. I can imagine what I look like." Yugi chuckled trying to lighten the mood. It didn't work as his grandfather was slightly glaring at him. "grandpa I'll be ok." Yugi said.

Solomon sighed. "Alright. Go on upstairs and get clean. Then head to your bedroom. I'll bring food up." Solomon said pushing him slightly towards the stairs. Yugi nodded and did as told.

Yugi went to the bathroom and put his arm under cold water. He looked down at the words on it. He sighed. "If I wasn't pegged as the school whore I will be now." Yugi said and finished cleaning himself then took pain medicine.

Yugi shuffled to his room and braced himself for the questions he'll get from Atem. He took a deep breath and went in. Atem looked up from his book and saw Yugi. He gasped and went to him. "Oh my Ra Yugi. What happened?"

"I got the shit beat out of me what do you think?" Yugi asked as he shuffled past him and to his bed. He weakly sat down wincing at the pain.

"Who did this?" Atem asked.

"Kids from school. I would have fought back but I was out numbered five to one." Yugi said.

"Who? What kids?" Atem asked. Yugi stayed silent. He wasn't about to let Tea and Tristan win by telling Atem who did it. He would make them pay for it later. Somehow.

"It doesn't matter. There was no one to see it so it would be pointless to try to fight it." Suddenly the door flew open and Ryou and Malik came running in.

"Yugi! Oh thank Kami." Ryou said as they went to him.

"What are you guys doing here?" Yugi asked.

"You never replied to us so we got worried. We know you Yugi. You always reply. Oh Kami look at you. What happened?" Malik asked.

"I got beat up." Yugi said hiding his arm. They didn't need to see it. "I'm ok. Really. I just need to rest." Yugi planted a smile on his face. Ryou and Malik saw through it.

"We know that's not true. Yugi who was it?" Ryou asked.

"Kids from school that's it. I just want to sleep." Yugi said. He pulled his iPod nano and cell phone out of his pockets and plugged them in to charge. Thankfully they didn't get wet. He lied on the bed as he heard his friends sigh before saying goodbye and leaving.

"Yugi we just want to help you." Atem said.

"Did you all ever consider that maybe I don't want help?" Yugi asked. He rolled over and fell asleep finally escaping the pain both physical and mental.

Yugi woke up about two hours later. He stretched but instantly regretted it. Though he took medicine for the pain it didn't help much. He slowly sat up and looked around. Atem was sitting on his bed listening to Yugi's music.

"Uh what are you doing?" Yugi asked.

"Oh! Uh hi. Um I was trying to understand why you like this music." Atem said.

"Because it puts my feelings into songs. I guess they help me get my frustration and such out." Yugi said getting up.

"Where are you going?" Atem asked.

"Bathroom. Got a problem with that?" Yugi asked glaring at him.

"No."

"Good." Yugi went to the bathroom and looked at his arm. He sighed as he saw the words. He washed them again and re-wrapped them. "This isn't going to be easy to hide."

Yugi hated them. He hated them all. "Why me? What the fuck did I do to anyone?" he glared at the mirror before going back to his room and back to bed.

Well that's chapter 3 hopefully you liked it! Until next time! comment!


	5. Leaving

I dont own Yugioh or characters.

Chapter 4: Leaving

Yugi was finally ungrounded after a week. He believed Solomon just took pity because he got the crap beat out of him. Solomon and Atem had asked about the bandages on his arm. At first Yugi would just tell them it was just some cuts that he didn't want to get infected but when Solomon insisted on taking a look at it he shut them out again.

"Yugi why won't you let me look at it?" Solomon asked again. Yugi was sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast before school. He wasn't a big eater but Solomon wouldn't leave him alone about getting too thin so he just gave in and forced the food down.

"Because its no big deal grandpa. Just leave it alone." Yugi said as he finished his plate.

"They cut you. How is that not a big deal?"

"Its not because I can take care of it myself."

Solomon sighed. "When did you start shutting me out?"

"When the asshole showed up." Yugi said before leaving.

"Yugi Moto!" Solomon yelled from the kitchen. Yugi just ignored him put his headphones in and grabbed his bag. He put on Red and decided to head to school early.

Atem sighed as he grabbed his book bag. "I need to find a way for me to get the truth of what happened. There has to be a way." He went down stairs and into the kitchen. He sat down and started eating. "Yugi left already?"

"Yes. I'm going to make an appointment to check his arm." Solomon said giving him his plate.

"Ok." Atem started eating his food.

"When is your friend landing?"

"The plane lands an hour after school."

"I assume you are going to the airport to meet him?"

"Yes if that's ok."

"Its fine. I'll like your help tonight with inventory."

"Sure thing." Atem finished his food. He put his plate in the sink. "See ya later." He smiled.

"Bye." Solomon smiled back.

Atem slipped on his shoes and left. He was glad at least one of them was arriving. "I better warn him about Yugi. He gets quite harsh on others. Heh he may actually get along with Yugi." He paused imagining it. "Maybe that wouldn't be such a good thing."

Atem then noticed everyone was staring at him as he walked through the gate. His brows furrowed as he watched kids start to whisper and talk about him. He walked into the building and went to his locker to grab his stuff as more kids talked about him.

"Ok what the hell is going on?" he muttered to himself. Just then two girls walked by.

"I heard he got into so much trouble in Egypt he was forced to move here." One said.

"Really? I heard he ran away from his father for being abused." The other replied.

Atem growled and slammed his locker closed. "That bitch." He muttered. He walked to his class where everyone but Yugi turned to stare at him. He walked to his desk and dropped his stuff on his desk. He then turned to the class. "Any of you have a problem?" he growled. They quickly looked away.

Yugi's eyebrows raised. "Having some problems Atem?"

"That bitch is going to pay for this." He growled sitting down.

"Aw did Tea not enjoy your fun?" Yugi sneered.

"For the last time. Nothing happened."

"Sure whatever you say." he looked down and continued writing in his notebook.

"What do you write in there so much?"

"None of your business."

"Hm fine." Atem pulled out a book and started reading.

Yugi rolled his eyes and finished writing. He put his notebook to the side and pulled out his homework. It didn't take him long to do it before class started. He often did his homework the night before but last night his arm was killing him so he just took pain killers and went to bed.

The time until lunch passed pretty quickly. Ryou and Malik went on a trip together so Yugi was alone for a couple days. He went to the bathroom to check on his arm and walked into Tristan. 'Great.' He thought.

"Oh look who it is. Enjoying your new punishment? I'm sure everyone loves your arm." He smirked.

"Get out." Yugi glared.

"Wow harsh. Maybe you should just leave."

"Whatever. Just leave me alone."

"Sure thing whore." He laughed before leaving Yugi alone.

Yugi sighed. "At least he didn't hit me or try to rip off my bandages." Yugi said moving to a sink. He pulled his sleeve up and unwrapped his arm revealing the words. "They're infected. Great." He muttered.

Yugi cleaned them and put a new wrap on his arm before pulling his sleeve back down. He turned to leave and saw someone quickly run out. "Shit. I'm fucked." He left to go to his usual place he spent lunch at.

Once there he sat down and started writing in his notebook. He turned on his Ipod and put in his headphones. He put on Breaking Me Down by Red and relaxed a bit not noticing a few kids coming over to him. His notebook was suddenly ripped from his grasp. He looked up to see some kids.

"Give that back to me!" he yelled getting up.

"Ha! Nah I think we'll keep this for a little while." A boy smirked.

Yugi growled. "Give me the notebook you scum bag!"

"At least I'm not a whore. What's wrong your arm slut? One of your corner clients wasn't satisfied?" he sneered.

Yugi growled and slammed the kid into the tree. "Who told you about my arm?" he growled.

"Aren't people like you supposed to show respect to your dominants?" the kid asked. He snapped his fingers and Yugi was suddenly ripped from him. "Tristan isn't the only one with some friends you should be watching out for."

Yugi tried to fight them off but one of the kids had a bright idea. He grabbed Yugi's injured arm and squeezed it. Yugi screamed out in pain and nearly dropping to his knees. The kid smirked and squeezed more until Yugi was on the ground begging for him to stop.

"You aren't as tough as you let everyone believe. You're a weak little slut who can't keep his legs closed. So what's in the notebook?" he asked standing over Yugi.

Yugi just cradled his arm close to him. "Just give me my notebook and leave me alone." Yugi muttered.

"Hm what would you do if we took your precious notebook? I'm sure it would be fun to read to the school." He smirked.

Yugi had to admit that now he was scared. If they took his notebook and read it out to everyone he would be the laughing stock of the school. No one would leave him alone then. He wouldn't be able to have even a moment's peace.

"Don't." Yugi said staring at the ground.

"Beg."

Yugi looked up at him in disbelief and surprise. "What?"

"Beg for it." He smirked.

"No! Its my notebook!" Yugi yelled trying to get up. The kid just pushed him down and stepped on his chest. Yugi gasped for air and tried to pull his leg off.

"I said beg bitch." He sneered down at Yugi.

"Please." Yugi managed. The weight lightened a bit letting him breath in.

"What was that?"

"Please. Please give me my notebook." Yugi said. The kid lifted his leg off of Yugi. He felt relieved.

"Get on your knees and beg."

"What? Why?"

"Because I said so. If you want your little notebook back get on your knees and beg." He smirked as Yugi began to get to his knees. He sat on his knees but said nothing. The kid growled. "Beg. Or do I need to step on you again?"

Yugi swallowed and opened his mouth to begin begging when they heard someone yell. They all looked to see where it was coming from. Yugi saw Atem and another boy who seemed to be their age running towards them.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Atem asked standing in front Yugi protectively. "Give him his notebook and back away."

"Aren't you that new freak?" the kid asked.

"Sure if that's what you want to call me. I'm not about to let you make him beg for something that belongs to him in the first place. So hand over the notebook and walk away." Atem threatened.

The kid started to laugh loudly. "What are you going to do?"

"Not him me." Yugi looked and saw the kid that came running with Atem. He had crazy white hair that went down to his shoulders. He was extremely pale and had angular brown eyes. Now that Yugi thought about it he looked a lot like Ryou.

"And who are you?" the bully asked.

"Name's Bakura. And while I don't care for a shrimp like this runt I am friends with Atem. So if he needs help protecting the runt I will help. And believe me you don't want me helping." He gave them a sadistic smirk. He laughed as they took a step back. Well all of them but the apparent leader.

"You don't seem so tough." The leader smirked.

"Bakura smirked and pulled out a pocket knife. "I would love to cut you open and watch as you slowly bleed to death. Shall we try it?"

"You can't gave that here. This is school grounds." The leader said. "I-I'll tell the principal!"

"Not so tough now are you? Such a weakling. You disgust me." Bakura sneered. "You aren't worth my time. Leave before I skin you alive."

The leader and his friends ran after throwing Yugi's notebook down. The leader turned to them. "You're crazy!" he yelled at Bakura.

"Eh I've been called worse." Bakura shrugged.

"Yugi are you ok?" Atem asked.

"Fine." Yugi said softly as he picked up his notebook. He put it along with his other books into his book bag. Swinging it over his shoulder he started walking to his class. He felt his uninjured arm get grabbed before he was slammed into the tree.

"You ungrateful little brat. Atem and I come running to help you and you think you can just leave without even saying thank you? Bullshit." Bakura growled.

"Bakura! Let him go!" Atem yelled.

"I didn't call for your help. I was handling it just fine." Yugi growled at him.

"Really? It didn't look it from where I was standing. Looked likt you were about to beg for that notebook of yours."

"Let go of me." Yugi growled.

"No. Look runt I didn't come to this country so I could babysit a weakling." Bakura growled.

"Bakura let go of him." Atem said trying to pull Bakura away from Yugi.

"Then don't." Yugi growled. "Just leave me the fuck alone."

"Atem I don't see why you want to protect this shrimp. He's nothing interesting." Bakura said looking at his friend.

"Just let him go." Atem said. Bakura rolled his eyes and dropped Yugi. "Thank you."

"Yeah whatever. I'll be over there. You know away from the poor little misunderstood runt." Bakura said before walking away.

Yugi stood up. "Friend of yours?"

"Yeah. Bakura." Atem said.

"He seems like a big ball of sunshine."

"Gee so do you."

"Whatever. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to class."

"Yugi wait please. Why were you about to beg for your notebook? What's so bad in it that you actually considered begging?"

"It's none of your business. We done here?"

"Are you ok?"

"What do you care?" Yugi went to move past him. He felt his uninjured arm get grabbed again. This time by Atem.

"Yugi enough. I'm losing my patience!" Atem yelled.

"I don't give a shit! Do you hear me!? I. Don't. Care!" Yugi screamed as he failed to hold the tears in. He quickly wiped them away. He pushed Atem away. "I was fine. I could hold everything in and make it everyday without any problems. But you come and now look at me! I can't do it anymore! What did you do to me!?"

"Yugi." Atem said softly.

"You want to see my arm!? Fine! I'll show you!" Yugi pulled his sleeve up and ripping off the wrapping. He held it up so Atem can see. "Happy now!? That's what I was hiding!"

Atem stood there in shock for a moment. "Yugi I never meant for you to show me like that. I just want to help you." Atem said softly.

"You can't." Yugi muttered.

Atem looked at him surprised. "What?"

"You can't help me. So why don't you just stop trying?"

"Because I can't let you keep going like this. Eventually you'll be broken beyond repair."

"Too late."

"No. I don't believe that. If you were so broken you wouldn't be so upset right now."

"Atem just, just let it go."

"I won't. Not until I find out what happened and I help you."

"You're better off just staying away from me." Yugi pulled his arm free and walked away.

"I want to help though." Atem said softly before going to Bakura. He found the teen beating on a kid.

"Listen here you piece of shit. Come near me again and I'll cut you up and feed you to wolves understand?" Bakura growled at the kid who nodded frantically. Bakura threw the kid to the ground. "Good get your worthless ass out of here." The nodded and ran off.

"Bakura you can't be threatening people like that. Someone is going to tell the principal you're threatening to cut them. You'll be expelled before you even start school." Atem said

Bakura shrugged. "You're the one making me do it."

"Whatever let's go." Atem sighed as they walked into the building.

Yugi threw the wrap away. It was torn up anyways. He sighed and gently pulled his sleeve down hissing at the pain. "If I can't get these uninfected then I'll be forced to go to the doctor. Grandpa will see the words. I'm fucked if that happens." He picked up his stuff and ran to class.

Yugi ran in 2 minutes late, stopping the teacher right in the middle of her lecture. "Oh Mr. Moto nice of you to join us. Go to you seat please." Yugi did as he was told. The teacher continued her lecture which Yugi just blocked out by putting in his headphones.

Putting his head down he focused on his music. He closed his eyes and relaxed. Slipping into sleep he didn't notice his notebook being taken.

'Ok I hate to do this but I need to know what was so important in here that he felt he needed to beg for it.' Atem thought. He slipped the notebook into his own book bag and zipped it closed.

Once class was over Atem gently woke Yugi up. Yugi sleepily grabbed his stuff and left not noticing his notebook gone. Atem sighed in relief and headed out to his next class. "I hate doing this. But I need to know in order to help him." He said to himself as he walked.

By the end of the day Yugi was freaking out. He noticed his notebook gone and he couldn't find it anywhere. What if one of those lids got it? Or worse what if Tea or Tristan have it? If they have it he would be screwed. He ran all over the school searching for it.

Finally he was forced to go home. "Hopefully I just misplaced it and a teacher thinks it's a school notebook. If they look in it I'll be forced into therapy for months." He sighed as he walked home. "I'm so fucked."

He walked in and threw his stuff down. He ran to his room and went to his closet. He pulled out a big box. The box was full of notebooks all identical to the one he lost. The only difference was these were all empty. He pulled one out and then put the box back. He closed his door and went to his bed. He pulled a small box from under it. Inside were a bunch of identical pens. He pulled one out then put the box back.

He sat on his bed and started writing in the notebook. He hated starting a new one before the old one was finished. 'This is what my 9th notebook? I normally finish them.' He sighed. 'once I find it I can copy this over. I just hope it wasn't taken by Tea or Tristan.'

"Atem? What are you doing here? I thought you were meeting your friend at the airport after school." Solomon said as said teen walked in.

"His plain came early and he visited me at school during lunch. He thought he'd head over to his apartment and get settled in before school starts tomorrow. Anyways I'm going to head upstairs and do some homework. I'll be down in a bit to help you." Atem said.

"Ah ok. Go on upstairs. I'll see you in a bit. Oh has Yugi come home yet?"

"I think so. Do you need him?"

"No just wondering is all. Leave him be for now. He's going to be angry enough for me making that appointment."

"Alright." Atem nodded and went up to the room he shared with Yugi. He walked in and put his stuff on the bed. Yugi seemed to be ignoring him. He guessed it was because of what happened at school during lunch.

Sighing he sat on his bed and pulled out Yugi's notebook. The plus side is the notebook looked just like Atem's school notebooks so Yugi had no idea it was his notebook. Yugi didn't even suspect him if taking it. He began reading it acting as if he was studying.

Entry 1,

I can't believe she did this. She doesn't care what she did either. It doesn't faze her at all. She sees it more as an inconvenience or a nuisance. As if I asked her to do this to me!

*sigh* He chose her over me. He believed her over me. I don't understand how they could do this to me! What did I do to deserve this!? Did I do something wrong? Did I hurt her in some way? From the first day she got here I helped her and became her friend.

This is my 9th notebook? I hate them so much. All of them. I hate Tea, Tristan, Kyle, all of them. I don't understand why they target me. I don't know what I did. I wish I could go back and never talk to Tea. Never agree to showing her around school. I wish I never fell for a jackass who…lead me on like that.

Anyways I give up on people. I'm tired being hurt. Everyone can just piss off. I don't give a shit anymore.

-Yugi.

Atem mentally sighed this didn't feel like it would end too well. He skipped ahead to the day he came.

Entry 29,

A new kid came to school today. I was forced to show him around school and he watched me have a confrontation today. It was the usual but he seemed to be a bit freaked out by it. As if he had never seen anyone get bullied before.

He was apparently concerned though I highly doubt it. No one gives a shit about me. Why would some kid who doesn't know me care? Why would anyone care? I'm just the school whore. I apparently do nothing but sleep with people.

Fuck them. Fuck all if them. They all can just go to hell. I'll be there waiting for them. I'll make a deal with the devil where I get to torture them instead of him. I'd take a lot of enjoyment out of it. I know that's not how I usually am. Normally I would never wish harm on anyone. But I don't care anymore. They wish harm upon me so I'll wish it back. They can rot in hell.

-Yugi

'Oh shit.' Atem thought. 'Wait if this is the 9th notebook where are the others? I need to find them.' He closed the notebook and put it away along with his other books. He went down stairs to help Solomon. 'The next time he leaves I'll search for them.'

Yugi pulled out his phone once Atem was out of the room. He dialed Ryou's number. "Hey wanna talk for a bit? Asshole is helping grandpa so I'm up in my room."

"Sure what's up?" Ryou asked.

Yugi started telling him about what happened at lunch. He hated having to tell him but he knew Ryou and Malik would find out sooner or later and he figured it would be better if it came from him and not hearing it around school from either rumors or people just telling them out right.

"Yugi you need to keep those notebooks under lock and key. Malik and I know we told you to write about what was bothering you but if anyone gets a hold of them then you could be in a lot of trouble." Ryou said.

"I know that. That's why tomorrow I'm going to spend the day looking for it. I just hope Tea and Tristan didn't get it. Or Kyle. If any of them did I'm in a shit hole."

"Yes and possibly expelled."

"I don't get it though. If they are the ones who did that stuff to me why should I get punished?"

"Because its technically written threats. Just find the notebook and from now on keep a close eye on it and what people say or do around school."

"Ok I will."

"And another thing. Mind telling me what's going on with your arm?"

"I'd rather not get into that."

"Yugi you can talk to me you know that."

"I know but its just that the words on my arm are too terrible for me to even think of myself that way let alone say them out loud."

He heard Ryou sigh. "Alright."

"Sorry."

"No it's fine. I didn't expect you to tell me. You don't tell Malik and I much. Why would you start now?"

"Ryou I-"

"Yugi its fine. Look I gotta go. I'll call you later." Without another word Ryou hung up. Yugi sat there for a moment with the phone still on his ear. He let it drop on the bed and stared at it.

"Why do I feel the need to shut out the only people who actually believed me over her?" he pulled his knees up wanting to just curl in a ball and disappear. He knows Ryou and Malik would stand by him no matter what yet he continued to shut them out. "I can't do this anymore. I can't keep hurting them like this. Maybe Tea's right. Maybe I should just leave."

Yugi sighed and sat up. He grabbed his Ipod and slipped on his shoes. He looked at his cellphone. Picking it up he went downstairs and to the back door. He clicked on memos on his phone, typed something and put it on the kitchen table. He then left without looking back.

poor Yugi. Hope you enjoyed it. Comment please!


	6. Pet

dont own yugiog or characters

Chapter 5: Pet

"That's the last starter pack." Atem said giving the pack to Solomon.

"Alright. Can you go up to Yugi and let him know dinner will be ready in a half hour?" Solomon asked.

"Uh sure." Atem left for Yugi.

Atem came into the room to find it empty. "Huh. That's odd. I guess he went out? But aren't Ryou and Malik on their trip? Then where would he go?" he then went down stairs to the kitchen. "He's not-Solomon?"

Solomon was sitting at the table holding Yugi's cellphone. Tears running down his face he looked up at Atem. Atem's heart stopped.

"Yugi's gone." Solomon said.

"What?" Atem asked.

"He's gone. He left and he doesn't plan coming back." Solomon gave him the cellphone. He then got up and grabbed the house phone. "I need to call around. Someone must know where he is." Solomon went to the leaving.

Atem looked at the phone. It read: Grandpa Ryou and Malik, I'm sorry I've been so much trouble. I won't be a bother on you all anymore. Don't worry I'll be fine. With love, Yugi.

"Oh Yugi." Atem sighed. He put the phone down and pulled his own out. He called Malik.

"Atem? What is it?" Malik asked.

"Yugi ran away." Atem said.

"What!?"

"Yeah. He left his cellphone with a note on it."

"What does it say?"

"He's for being a lot of trouble and that he won't be a bother anymore."

"Nothing that says where he's going?"

"No. I was wondering if there was anywhere particular he liked to go."

"There are a couple places. But you won't like them."

"What do you mean?"

"They aren't exactly uh nice places."

"As in what exactly are they?"

"First there's the woods, then there's the abandoned house, then there's the warehouse."

"Why does he like these places?"

"The bullies don't know about them. Nor does grandpa. He feels as though he can escape from the world when he goes to them. The problem is that the woods are huge. If he's in the woods it could take days to find him. And that's if he stays in one spot in the woods."

"Great. Alright I'll check those places. Where are house and warehouse?"

"The house is across town by the supply store and the warehouse isn't far from the house."

"Alright. I'll call you and keep you updated." Atem hung up before Malik could say anything. He then ran up stairs and threw his shoes on before running out to find Yugi.

Yugi sighed and sat down on the ground. He looked around the house. "Every other time I come here and I feel at peace. This time though I-I feel like an outsider. I don't belong at home or school and here I'm trespassing. I have no where to go." He pulled his knees up and hugged them. "Am I coward for running away? All this time I've been able to get through by being cold. But now I can't do anything."

He went up the master bedroom of the house. It was pretty clean and all the furniture was still in it. He put his Ipod on the end table and sat on the king sized bed. Sitting and staring at the bed he thought about everything that had happened to him.

Flashback starts

Yugi was an amazing day. He was excited as well. He had finally built up the courage to ask a boy named Kyle out. Yugi had practically ran to school.

When he got there though he stopped in his tracks. Everyone was staring at him in disgust. He looked around confused before going to Kyle's locker. He found the teen standing there pulling his books out.

Yugi always loved seeing Kyle. Sometimes it even made his day. He walked up to Kyle and smiled at him. "Hey Kyle."

Kyle looked over at Yugi with his hazel eyes. "What do you want?" he asked nastily.

Yugi was surprised by this. "I just have a question for you. I was wondering if you would go to the movies with me or something like that."

"Hell no! Why would I want to go with someone like you?"

"W-what? What's wrong with me?"

"You means besides you being a disgusting whore?"

Yugi's eyes widened. "What are you talking about!?"

"You know perfectly well what I'm talking. Stay away from me. I don't want a disease or something." Kyle closed his locker and walked away from Yugi leaving him dumbfounded.

Yugi walked to his first class completely confused. He set his books down and sat there at his desk staring at the books. "What did I do? What diseases?" then it hit him. "He meant sexually transmitted diseases. Oh Ra. But I-I haven't slept with anyone. Ever."

He looked up to see Tea walk in. He smiled. "Well at least she'll help me through this." He said as she took her seat next to him. (in Atem's current seat)

"Hey Tea." Yugi smiled.

"Hi Yugi. Hey I've heard some concerning rumors today. About you." She said.

"Apparently its going around that I slept with someone and I have a disease. But I don't!"

"Well we'll figure this out. Don't stress over it too much ok?" she smiled. If only Yugi knew that smile was completely fake.

"Thanks Tea. I knew I could count on you." Yugi smiled and turned his attention to the teacher.

End flashback

Yugi wiped tears that were rushing down. "That was just the beginning. It only got worse from there."

Flashback

"Yugi!" Tea called smiling and running to him. Yugi smiled.

"Hi Tea. What's up?" Yugi asked

"Not much. Hey feel like going to the arcade? I know you don't want to go out much anymore but its been 2 weeks. You need to get out."

"I know but its still going around school. I can't even go to the bathroom without being stared at or talked to."

"I promise we'll fix this."

"I'm going to tell grandpa."

"No don't do that."

"Why not?"

"Because he'll come to the school and freak out on everyone. Then you'll get picked on more. Do you want that?"

"No but-"

"Then trust me. Don't tell grandpa."

Yugi sighed. "Ok. I won't."

Tea smiled. "Come on let's go to the arcade." Yugi nodded and followed her hesitantly to the arcade.

Yugi walked in with Tea and stood silent. He waited for something to be thrown at him or people to start calling him a whore or slut. When it didn't happen he was surprised but decided not to question it. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked up at Tea who was smiling down at him. He nodded.

They went to different games trying to decide what to play. They came to the back of the arcade when Tea stopped. "I need to go to the bathroom. I'll meet you back here."

"Ok Tea." Yugi nodded and smiled.

He stood there waiting for her to return when he was grabbed. He gasped before his mouth was covered and his arms pressed against his body. He tried to fight who ever it was but it was in vain. Struggling he felt himself get pulled back. He watched as he got pulled out of the back door of the building and into a back ally.

He was pinned against the building with his mouth still covered. He looked up to see a man. The man was huge. His face had a scar on the forehead and he had dark eyes.

"Scream and I'll cut you." The man pulled out a knife. Yugi gulped and nodded. "Good now we're going to have some fun." He smirked down at Yugi.

Yugi's heart raced and his breathing became rapid as the man moved his hand under Yugi's shirt. 'No. Ra no. Please stop. Please!' Yugi thought

The man's smirk grew at Yugi's reaction. "I'm going to put my knife away but make no mistake if you struggle or try something funny I won't hesitate to pull it out and cut you. Understood?" Yugi nodded. "Good."

Putting the knife away and laughing he grabbed Yugi and pinned him to the ground. Yugi began shaking. "P-please let me go."

"But why would I do that? I could do so much with your body." The man ripped Yugi's t-shirt off. He shivered as it began raining down on them. Yugi felt a hand travel down to his pants. He panted as his pants were unbuttoned and taken off along with his boxers. "This is going to be fun. Well for me at least." He undid his own pants and pulled them and his boxers down.

Yugi wanted to get away, but if he struggled the man will cut him. He was stuck and there was no way out. No one to save him. Maybe Tea would notice him gone and look for him. If not he would be violated right here right now and there's nothing he could do about it.

The man laughed as he pulled Yugi into position. Yugi whimpered. Smirking the man pushed himself into Yugi fast and hard. Yugi screamed out in pain. This made the man laugh more. He was getting off on Yugi's pain and Yugi knew it.

He didn't wait for Yugi to get adjusted. He just started thrusting hard and roughly. Yugi couldn't help but scream out in pain more. It was the worst pain he had ever felt and it wouldn't stop. It just continued no matter how many times the man thrusted I to him.

The pain got worse when the man grabbed Yugi's member and pulled it harshly. Screaming in pain Yugi began begging to be let go. "Please! Please let me go. Please stop!" he begged.

The man smirked and hit Yugi shutting him up instantly. "The more you scream the more I'll make it hurt. Understand?" Yugi nodded. "Good."

The man smirked and let go of his member. He then moved his hands up Yugi's stomach and chest. Yugi's breathing grew faster as he grew nervous as the hands moved to his neck. They tightened slightly. Not enough to cut of oxygen but enough to make Yugi feel panicked. He gulped making the man's smirk grow.

"Feeling a bit nervous? I like that. I like seeing the fear in your eyes. It, shall we say, moves me." He sneered as his grip tightened a bit more. Still Yugi could breath but he still felt panicked. Was he planning on choking him or was he just toying with his emotions. Either way Yugi wished he would stop.

"P-please stop." Yugi begged staying completely still.

"But I'm having so much fun." He sneered tightening his grip more. This time however Yugi felt pressure on his throat. He could breath but he knew if this continued he wouldn't be able to. He wanted to pull the hands off but he was scared if he tried the man would tighten his grip completely.

Yugi gulped. "Please. Why are you doing this?"

"Because I feel like it. Have a problem with that?" the man growled his grip tightening again. Yugi could just barely get air in.

"N-no." he managed to get out.

The man smirked down at him. "Hm I wonder how far I can push you. Shall we see?" he didn't wait for an answer he just tightened his grip completely. Yugi's eyes widened as he tried to gasp for air. He grabbed at the man's wrists trying to pull them off. The man just laughed. "Oh yes. Such fun."

'Oh Ra. He's going to kill me. I'm going to die here.' Yugi thought as he tried to breath. He looked up at the man who was laughing. Just when he thought the man would just kill him the grip disappeared and he could breath again. He coughed as he gasped for air.

"Oh don't worry. I'm not planning on killing you. As I've said. I'm having too much fun. I can't just end it by killing you. Maybe later I will. Hm maybe. Though it is fun controlling whether you live or die like this. I want to know how far I can push it." he pulled out and pushed back into Yugi roughly.

Yugi screamed as the man continued this. He let Yugi's breathing even out before he started to slowly tighten his grip again. Yugi knew he would get to the point of not being able to breath again. This only made him panic more. When the grip tightened completely again Yugi tried pull his hands off again.

The man laughed as he just continued tightening his grip. When he felt Yugi's grip on his wrists loosen he stopped. Yugi gasped and coughed again. "You are so much fun little Yugi."

Yugi looked at him surprised. "How….do you…know…my name?" he asked between coughs.

"Hm. That's a detail for later." He said as he thrusted into Yugi a few more times and soon came in Yugi. The teen screamed in pain at the last thrust. The man then slipped out rather roughly. He pulled his boxers and pants before kneeling next to him and pressing his hand down on Yugi's throat cutting of his oxygen immediately. "This was fun. I look forward to the next time." He smirked. "Oh and I'm sure you figured that if you tell anyone I will kill you. After I have some more fun of course. So I suggest you keep quiet. Understand?" Yugi managed to nod. The man smirked and let go of his grip on Yugi's throat. He stood. "Until next time." He walked away leaving Yugi laying there in the rain.

Yugi coughed as he curled into a ball. He pushed himself into a sitting position. "I-I better get home." He slowly got up and got dressed. Well everything except his shirt. He picked it up finding it completely torn. "Great I'm going to show up at home with no shirt on. Grandpa is going to kill me." He muttered and started walking home not bothering to go see Tea.

End flashback.

Yugi wiped away the tears from remembering that night. "I didn't know just how much I would see that man. Not until he came back." Yugi held his knees to his chest and put his face into them. He let the tears fall. "Here I am months later and I still can't deal with it. I can't talk to grandpa about it, I can't talk to Ryou or Malik. I just shut them out because I'm still afraid he'll come back for me again. And I know our payment is due tomorrow. H-he'll find me and take me to the warehouse."

He cried more than he had before. "Its almost half a year later and he still does this to me every two weeks. Malik and Ryou think I go to the warehouse for escape but that's not true. I go to it because of the man. I used to just not go but I found that if I don't he finds me and practically drags my there by my hair and hidden knife to my back. I have no choice in this anymore." He sighed as he weakly got up.

Going to the bathroom he looked in the mirror. His eyes were bloodshot and puffy from crying, he looked paler than he normally did, and he was dirty. He looked at his arm. He gulped before reading the words. "Whore, slut, prostitute, cunt." He felt tears rush down. "Oh Ra. They're terribly infected. I wonder if going to a clinic will help. Guess I don't have a choice anymore." He went back to the bed and lay down in it. He had cleaned the room completely last time he was at the house.

He fell asleep hoping to sleep through the night. He doesn't have to be at the warehouse until the next night at 8 pm so he could go to the clinic in the morning.

Atem ran out of the house and ran all the way to the abandoned warehouse. He ran in and began searching. Coming to the last room he hoped to find Yugi. However when he walked in he stopped dead in his tracks. There was a bed with cuffs connected to the headboard and footboard bars. Next to the foot of the bed was a table with multiple objects on it. There was a whip, a gag, and multiple types of ropes and knives. He looked around and saw a hook on the ceiling with a short chain on it. On the ends of the chain are cuffs.

"What the hell? This can't be the right place." Atem said backing out of the room and turned to run out of the warehouse. Once out he took a fee breaths. "What…the fuck…did I just…see?" He started to walk towards the house when his phone started ringing.

He pulled it out. "Hello?"

"Atem. Malik told me Yugi ran away. Have you found him yet?" Ryou's voice came over the phone.

"No. Not yet. I just checked the warehouse. He uh he wasn't there. I was about to check that house." Atem said.

Ryou sighed. "Just go check woods. But its getting late. If you don't find him in an hour go home and start in the morning. Yugi has places he stays over night. He'll be safe. But its not safe for you to go walking around at night. Search the woods in the morning."

"But if you know where he stays can't you tell me so I can head right there?"

"No because I don't know where it is he stays. You see Yugi is very closed off. Even with Malik and I. So he doesn't tell us much. We don't even know entirely what happened between him and Tea."

"Shit. Alright. I'll search for an hour and if I don't find him I'll start another search in the morning."

"Ok. Malik and I hop on the next train back in the morning. When we get there we'll help look."

"Great. Ok I better go look before it gets dark. I'll see you tomorrow. And I'll keep you updated."

"See ya." Ryou hung up. Atem put his phone in his pocket and started heading right to the woods.

After an hour of searching Atem sighed and walked home. "Now I have to tell Solomon I couldn't find him. I hope I can find him tomorrow."

Once home he walked to the kitchen to find Solomon at the table holding Yugi's cellphone again. "Solomon?" the senior looked up at him. Atem looked down immediately. "I'm sorry. I couldn't find him. I was searching the woods when it grew dark. Ryou told me it wasn't safe for me to walk around is the woods when its dark."

"He was right. The woods is no place to be at night. Thank you for searching though." Solomon said.

"I'm going to go back in the morning and look some more. Did you eat?"

"I'm not hungry." Solomon sighed and got up. "You should eat Atem."

"Solomon please let me make you something to eat."

"No its ok. I'm just going to go up to bed. Goodnight Atem." Solomon smiled weakly before going upstairs.

Atem sighed and went to the room he shared with Yugi. He looked at Yugi's empty bed and felt like this was going to be a long night.

Yugi sighed as he walked out if the clinic. "They wanted to call the police when they saw the words. I managed to persuade them that I already had. I just hope it worked." He pulled his money out of his pocket as his stomach growled. "I have 30 dollars. Great. If I go meal by meal and do stuff from a gas station, I can eat for about three days. If I'm lucky." He stuck his money back in his pocket and walked to the nearest gas station. They had a clock hanging. He saw it was 3 pm.

"I woke up extremely late, then had to sit in the waiting room for an hour and a half. I sat in the office for a half hour then it took the doctor another half hour to check me over and fight with me about calling the police. I have 4 and a half hours until I have to head to the warehouse." Yugi muttered. The man hated Yugi being late. The last time Yugi wasn't there at exactly 8 pm he was punished. Yugi shivered. "Not a punishment I want to happen again."

Yugi walked into the gas station and grabbed a bottle of water and a couple fruit. He paid for them before starting back to the house. Once there he went straight to the master bedroom. Sitting on the bed he pulled out one of the fruit he bought. He took a bite of the apple and sighed in relief as his stomach finally stopped growling. "I'll only eat when I absolutely need to until I can find a way to get more money."

Yugi pulled out his Ipod and set an alarm for 7 pm. He'll be able to get up and eat a quick fruit before he went to…to his payment. He sighed as he put the iPod on the end table next to the bed. He lie down and started to fall asleep.

Yugi awoke to the alarm going off. He sleepily sat up and stretched. He looked at the ipod and tapped the dismiss symbol. He sat there and stared at the bed. "It never gets easier. No matter how long I've been doing this or how many times I've done this, it never gets easier. I literally hand myself over to my own personal rapist." Yugi wiped his eyes before the tears could fall.

The sun was setting and it was getting cooler. It was a good thing he grabbed a hoodie before he left… Sighing he slipped it on. He slipped on his shoes and went down to the kitchen of the house. It was pretty dusty but other than that it was clean. There was a table with four chairs and a counter with a sink. He looked up the sink and found old cleaners and some rags. He smiled softly and pulled them out.

After everything was cleaned he sat at the table. "If I can get electricity and water working or find a way to collect water could make it work here. I'll do jobs that don't require records and such. I'll make it somehow." Yugi said. He sat at the table for a while before looking at the time again. "7:30pm. Time to go."

It didn't take Yugi long to walk to the warehouse. He took a deep breath and walked in. He got to the room and noticed the man wasn't there yet. He took off his hoodie and folded it neatly before putting it in the far corner out of the way. He then took off his shoes and put them with his hoodie. Gulping he took the position the man wanted him in every time.

Kneeling down on his knees and bowing he waited for the man to walk in. Not knowing what time the man would be in he stayed in this position now matter how much it hurt. He didn't flinch when the door slammed open. He had learned not to flinch after the 5th time they had a payment.

"Well? What do you say when I enter?" the man growled.

"Welcome master." Yugi said clearly but lowly to show he was submissive.

"That's better now I feel like a hanging today. Get up." He ordered. Yugi did as told keeping his head down. He was never allowed to look at the man as if he was an equal. Yugi was told many times he was not the man's equal. He was bellow the man.

The man put a step stool under the hook. "Well, you know the routine. Step up and hold your arms up." He growled growing impatient. The step stool was as tall as his knees. This showed the hook for how high it was for him. He stepped up onto the stool and held his arms up while still looking down to the ground. He man smirked and put the cuffs on Yugi's wrist tightly. Yugi hissed in pain.

"What did I say about that?" the man growled.

"I-I'm sorry master. It won't happen again." Yugi said.

"It better not. This your only warning." He said before roughly kicking the stool making Yugi hang suddenly and harshly. He smirked when Yugi screamed out in pain. "Now now. No need for that."

Yugi hung silently waiting for the man to start. He kept his eyes focused on one spot on the floor. He didn't dare try to see what the man was grabbing. He hoped it wasn't the whip or knives. He didn't use them often but when he did it was because he was in a bad mood.

He saw feet move in front of him. He gulped and waited. His chin was lifted roughly and he was forced to look at the man. "Your shirt isn't off. Guess I'll have to take it off for you." He held up a knife. Yugi's eyes widened. The man put the at the top of Yugi's shirt. "Now don't move or I could end up cutting you." Yugi nodded. "I'm sorry if I'm not mistaken I thought you were to answer to me."

"Yes master." Yugi said.

"That's what I thought." He smirked and started cutting down the shirt. Yugi didn't move. He didn't want to be cut. Once finished the man smirked at him. "Now what to do with you. Hmm. I could whip you. I am in the mood for it. Or I can move you to that bed, cuff you and play with that pretty little neck of yours. I haven't touched that in a very long time."

Yugi gulped. The man could do any number of things to him. Yugi was helpless to fight it. He could be whipped where he hangs or cuffed to the bed on his stomach and whipped. The man could tie the rope around his neck and a bar of the headboard in a way that tightens with every little move Yugi makes. Then the man would find ways to make him move against his will.

"Hm let's have some fun while you're hanging then we'll move you to the bed. Yes this will be quite fun, don't you agree?" he smirked.

"Yes." Yugi nodded.

The smirk faded into a frown. The man grabbed the back of Yugi's head by the hair and yanked so his neck was exposed. Yugi felt the cold blade if the knife pressed lightly against his neck. "Yes what?" he growled.

"Y-yes master." Yugi said softly while wincing in pain.

"You know I think I've had enough of your disobedience. I believe you need to be punished."

"Master please. It won't happen again. I'll behave I swear." Yugi begged trying to stay completely still as the knife was still against his neck.

"You need to remember who your master is and how you are supposed to behave. Perhaps I need to re-train you." He smirked. Yugi's eyes widened.

"Please master. I'll behave. I promise. Please." He begged. Yugi didn't want to go through the man's training again. He would be in pain for at least a week. That couldn't happen. Being on his own he couldn't afford to be in pain for that long.

"No amount of begging will help you." He laughed as he looked over Yugi. He noticed the boy's arm. "What's that?" he growled.

Yugi's heart raced. "U-um." He was in trouble now. The man never liked him to have bruises or marks when they had these visits.

"Where did it come from?" he growled.

"A-a kid p-put it on m-me."

"Someone other than me marked you? You little shit. I am your master! No one else can mark you!" Yugi flinched at the man's tone. He would pay for Tristan's carvings on his arm. "Did you let him do this?"

"Y-yes master." Yugi said softly

"So you let someone other than your master mark you. Well that deserves a punishment. Not just any punishment. Oh no. You are going to get a punishment that sticks with you. You will learn from it and that lesson will remain in your mind for good." He glared at Yugi. The teen gulped and shook in fear.

The man grabbed the rope and went Yugi. "I put in a new bar. I think I know exactly what I want to do with it." He smirked and undid the cuffs making Yugi fall to the ground. The man pulled out another pair of cuffs out and cuffed Yugi's hands behind his back.

'What is he going to do?' Yugi thought. 'Oh Ra.'

The man lifted Yugi to his feet. "You ready?" Yugi stayed still and silent. He smirked taking Yugi to the bar. Yugi looked at it before looking back down. "Look forward." The man ordered. Yugi did as told. The man moved behind him. Scared, Yugi shut his eyes tightly.

He felt something go over his head and around his neck. It was tightened to hug his neck loosely. He grew more fearful of what was about to happen. He heard the man laugh.

"Alright little Yugi. It is time for your punishment. Then I will have some fun before I go." The man said. There was silence for a moment before the thing around his neck tightened and lifted him off the ground. He tried to gasp for air but couldn't bring any in.

'Oh Ra.' He thought.

He started to see black spots around his vision when he suddenly fell to the ground gasping and coughing for air. He lay on the ground gasping for air as the man walked to him. "This is your lesson for every word that is on your arm you will spend 40 seconds fighting for air. But you will lose. This will happen every time you come to me with marks I didn't put on you. Soon you will learn I am your only master."

Yugi watched as the man moved back to the end of the rope. The teen looked to see the rope was swung over the bar and when the man would pull on his end Yugi would be lifted from the ground and choked. 'One down three to go.' Yugi thought.

He tried to prepare himself but how could you prepare yourself for this? He felt the rope tighten as he was lifted off the ground again. His eyes shut tightly as he mentally counted down the seconds. Once he came to 40 he fell to the ground again. He gasped for air. "W-why?" he gasped out.

"Because I can and its fun. You know I don't have to do this anymore. Your friend Tea isn't paying me to do it. She only paid for the first time. That was just to touch you a bit. All this time I've been doing it for fun. And I'll continue to do it until I get bored. And you know what happens when I get bored with my pets. Don't you?" the man smirked.

Yugi paled and whimpered. "Y-you get rid of them. P-permanently."

"Exactly. Now don't you just hope I stay entertained?" the man asked. Yugi nodded. "As I thought. So I suggest you keep me entertained." Yugi nodded again.

After 2 mire times of being lifted and choked Yugi just wanted the man to have his fun so he could leave. However the man had a different idea. He lifted Yugi a 5th time. Yugi didn't expect it this time. He tried to fight for air but couldn't get any in. His vision was almost completely gone when he finally fell to the ground.

"Now for my fun." The man pulled the rope down and started dragging Yugi to the bed by the rope. Once there he threw the teen on the bed and uncuffed his hands before he cuffed them to the headboard. After pulling Yugi's pants and boxers down he cuffed his ankles.

"I think I'll leave the rope around your neck and tie it to the headboard. You move and it tightens." He smirked. Yugi nodded knowing not to argue. The man did as he said. Pulling down his own pants he positioned himself against Yugi's entrance. He thrusted into Yugi harshly. Yugi screamed in pain. No matter how many times the man did this to him it still hurt. He'll never get used to it.

Atem ran out of the woods. "I had to have checked that whole thing. He isn't in there. I checked the house he isn't there. Where is he?" he sighed. "I guess I can check the warehouse again to be sure. If he isn't there I don't know where he is." He ran to the warehouse.

He walked in and found it empty. He thought of the room he came across the day before. "I really don't want to think this but maybe he's in there." He went to the room. The door was shut. When he tried the door knob he found it locked. "What the?" he muttered.

He was about to kick the door down when he heard the lock turn. He quickly hid and watched as a man walked out. The man turned back to the room. "See you in two weeks my pet. Remember the lesson." The man said before leaving without noticing Atem. Atem waited a minute before going into the room. He fell dead silent and stood in shock.

There on the bed was Yugi with a rope around his neck and tied to the headboard. "Yugi!" he ran to him. "Oh Ra Yugi." The teen on the bed looked up at Atem weakly before his eyes slowly closed and Yugi went completely limp. "Wait Yugi wake up!" he shook the boy. When he didn't get any response he began untying the rope from around his neck.

Atem put Yugi's pants on him and then picked up the boy. He looked around for the teen's shirt and found it torn on the ground. He saw Yugi's hoodie and decided it was better than nothing. He slipped it on the boy and zipped it up. "let's get you to the hospital." He said before leaving.

Atem walked to the center of Domino and into the hospital. "Help please!" he yelled. Nurses and doctors ran to him. Before Atem could blink Yugi was out of his arms. He immediately pulled his phone out and called Solomon.

"Atem? What is it?" Solomon answered.

"Solomon I found Yugi. But he was….look just get to the hospital now." Atem said.

"I'll be right there. Call Ryou and Malik." Solomon hung up.

Atem then dialed Ryou's number.

"Atem please tell me you have good news." Ryou answered.

"Yes and no." Atem said.

"What do you mean? Have you found Yugi?"

"Yes, at the warehouse. But how I found him is the bad news. Come to the hospital with Malik and I'll explain."

"We'll be over in a bit." Ryou hung up.

Atem dialed Bakura's number and went outside of the hospital. "Come on pick up you ass." He muttered.

"What do you want? I told you I'm not helping look for that runt." Bakura growled.

"I found him. But you know that favor you owe me?" Atem asked

"What of it?"

"I using it. I need you to find a man for me. He had Yugi locked in a room and when I got into the room Yugi was tied to a headboard with a rope around his neck. I want that man found Bakura."

"I need a description."

"Dark hair and a scar on his face."

"That the best you got?"

"Yes I was focused on getting Yugi to the hospital asshole. Can you find him?"

"Who do you think you're talking to? Of course I can find him. I'll call you when I have him." Bakura hung up.

Atem went back in the hospital and sat down. He waited for any news on Yugi. After 20 minutes if hearing nothing he began pacing. "Come on. What's taking so long?" he muttered as Solomon Ryou and Malik ran in.

"Atem!" Solomon said.

"Hello." Atem said back.

"Have you heard anything?" Ryou asked.

Atem shook his head. "Not yet. They had him out of my arms the moment I walked in."

"What happened?" Malik asked.

Atem began explaining about how he found Yugi and the man coming out of the room. He hated seeing the hurt looks they were giving him. By the time he was finished explaining everything Solomon slowly sat in a chair.

"My grandson. My Yugi. Oh Ra. I hope he's ok." Solomon said. Ryou and Malik sat down on either side of Solomon and comforted him.

"He will be grandpa. You know Yugi. He would never leave you like this. He loves you more than anything." Ryou said.

"He'll be up and driving us crazy in no time." Malik said.

Atem sighed as a doctor came to them. "Are you the ones here for the boy who was brought in?" She asked.

"Yes. I'm his grandfather. How is he?" Solomon asked standing up.

"We're doing all we can at the moment but we need his medical records and such. What is his name?"

"Yugi Moto. His father was Akio Moto and his mother was Akira Saito who married my son and became a Moto."

"Alright. Thank you we will update you as soon as we can." The doctor left. Solomon sat back down.

Yugi was ready to give in to death. 'What's the point in living? I'm a bother to grandpa and my friends, a pet to a man who hurts me for fun, and a nuisance at school.' Yugi thought.

"You can't give in so easily Yugi." A female voice came.

'Mom?'

"Yes it's me. You can't give up Yugi. Your grandfather needs you. You can't let them push you out to death. You can push through this."

'How can you know this?'

"I know because you are my strong son and you take after your father. So stubborn. Use that stubbornness now my son. Show them just how hard headed you are."

He felt a warmth before electricity ran through his heart. "Nothing! Once more!" he heard a voice yell. "Clear!" the voice called as another surge of electricity ran throw him.

"We have a heartbeat!" another voice yelled.

His eyes slowly blinked open. He blinked more trying to get his vision to focus. When it did he found himself in a white room with people in scrubs. "W-where…am…I?" he managed.

"Yugi. It'll be ok. Just stay with us. Your grandfather is waiting for you." The first voice came from a woman. Yugi faintly nodded. The doctor and nurses continued working on him.

Solomon sighed and Atem paced as Ryou and Malik sat together hoping for the best. It gad been 45 minutes since the doctor last spoke to them for Yugi's name. They were growing impatient. Well at least Atem was. Ryou and Malik kept telling him to relax and that Yugi would be ok but it didn't settle his mind.

They stood up as the doctor came over. She smiled softly. "Yugi will be just fine. He has a nasty infection. We suspect it cane from his arm not being treated properly. We had a scare but he is stable now." She explained.

"Can we see him?" Solomon asked.

"Yes but be warned he is very weak. He was choked with what we think was rope multiple times. He has marks on his neck from it. His wrists are cut up too. It seems he was restrained in some way." She said.

Solomon gasped at hearing this. "Is there any p-permanent damage?"

She shook her head. "No. He will have scars on his arms from the carved words but no other permanent damages."

Solomon sighed in relief. "Thank you." He said before they went to see Yugi.

Yugi lay in the bed and stared at his wrists. They were bandaged for being cut and raw. His arm was bandaged as well. "Grandpa is going to be so upset with me." He muttered. He heard the door open and he watched Solomon Atem and his two friends walk in.

"Yugi." Solomon said before going to his grandson. He noticed the boy's wrists and arms then his neck. "Oh Yugi. How could this happen?"

Yugi looked back down. "I went to him for this."

Everyone stared at him in shock and silence.

wow! Long chapter! Well to a point. Hope you enjoyed! Will update soon. I'm gonna go work on Loner now! Please Comment!


	7. Master?

Here’s the next chapter of changed. Hope you like it! R&R!!

Chapter 6: Master?  
There was silence for before Solomon finally spoke. “Yugi what are you talking about?”  
“I went to him.” Yugi repeated still looking down.  
“Why? Why would you willingly go to him and let him do this to you?”  
“I had no choice.”  
“What? Of course you did! You didn’t have to let him do this!”  
“Grandpa listen!” Solomon was surprised at Yugi yelling at him like this. Yugi sighed. “I’m sorry but you really need to listen to this. I’ve been hiding some stuff from you three. Major stuff.”  
Solomon fell silent. He took Yugi’s hand gently. Yugi knew this was going to be hard, but this was harder than he thought. He sat silent for a moment holding his grandfather’s hand. He waited for them to have some kind of reaction. They waited for him to continue explaining.  
“I had to because he raped me 4 months ago.” Yugi said.  
“What?” Solomon asked shocked.  
Yugi nodded. “It was behind the arcade. He grabbed me from behind and dragged me outside. H-he ripped off my shirt and…and it went from there.” Yugi looked down as tears started falling. “I couldn’t stop him.”  
Solomon pulled his grandson into a hug. “Why didn’t you tell me?”  
“H-he said if I told anyone he would k-kill me.” Yugi cried  
“Who is he? I want a name. I want to find this man and make him rot in prison.” Solomon said.  
“I don’t know his name. He never told it to me. I wasn’t allowed to call him by his name.”   
“What did you call him then?”  
Yugi didn’t answer. He just looked down and refused to look back up. He couldn’t tell his grandfather about that. He’d be pissed. Yugi snuck a glance around. All of them were watching him.  
“I called him by something else.” Yugi said softly  
“What did you call him?”  
“M-master.”  
Bakura smirked as he came close to a house. Well what was apparently supposed to pass for a house. “Well well well. Looks like he wasn’t so hard to find.” He sneered as he started walking up the porch. “No challenge at all. Hopefully the scum puts up a fights.”  
Bakura walked to the door and kicked it in. he pulled out his knife and started walking through the house. “Come out. Come out where ever you are.” He sang smirking. He heard something fall coming from upstairs. Smirking he went up stairs. He went to what he supposed was the bedroom and walked in. He smirked at seeing the man who Atem described.  
“What the hell are you doing in my house?” the man growled.  
“I’m on a hunt for you. Did you hurt a boy named Yugi?” Bakura asked knowing the answer.  
“Little slut can’t keep his mouth shut. Well guess you’re here to avenge the poor little baby.” The man sneered.  
“Oh I don’t give a shit what happens to that runt. I’m only here because my pal Atem asked me to find you. Now what should I do with you?”   
“I thought you didn’t care what happened to the pet.”  
“Is that what he is to you? A pet?”  
“Well of course. I do to him as I please. He is my pet.”  
“So you are master huh? Well this should be fun then.”Bakura smirked as he moved towards the man.  
“Oh so you think you can take me down? Well let’s see you try.”

Yugi fell asleep on Solomon after crying for a while. Solomon laid Yugi down in the bed and went to talk to the doctor. Malik and Ryou sat in the chairs in the room holding hands and praying for Yugi. Atem paced outside the door wating for the call he was supposed to receive from Bakura.  
He quickly pulled out his phone when it started ringing. “Bakura. Please tell me you have good news for me.”  
“Next time you send me after someone, make sure they are at least a challenge. This guy is pathetic. Yes I have him. What do you want me to do with him?” Bakura asked  
“Take him to the police.”  
“That may not be such a good idea.”  
“Why not?”  
“I may have gone a bit overboard.”  
“May have?”  
“Ok. So I went a lot overboard but he challenged me to do it. Anyways the point is if I take him to the police right now I’ll be arrested for assault.”  
“Then drop him off somewhere and figure something out. I want him to rot in prison Bakura.”  
“Alright, alright. I’ll figure it out. How is the shrimp?”  
“He has a really bad infection. It’s being taken care of. He hasn’t told us everything yet. Right now he’s sleeping.”  
“Well I guess wish the runt luck from me.”  
“Alright. Thanks Bakura.”  
“Yeah, yeah. You’re just lucky I owed you.”  
“I know. See ya.  
“See ya.” Bakura hung up  
Atem put his phone in his pocket. He went back into the room to find Ryou and Malik trying to wake Yugi. He looked confused Yugi didn’t appear to be having a nightmare. So why were they trying to wake him up?  
“What are you trying to do?” he asked.  
“Wake him up.” Ryou said  
“Yeah I see that. Why?” Atem asked  
“He’s having a nightmare.” Malik said  
“No he’s not. He’s sleeping soundly.” Atem shook his head  
“Well yeah but-” Ryou started  
“Why are you shaking me?” Yugi asked  
“Were you having a nightmare?” Malik asked  
“No.” Yugi said  
“But Yugi what you went through-” Malik started  
“Has been happening every two weeks for the past few months. I’ve gotten used to it by now.” Yugi said. “I don’t freak out about it anymore. I used to have nightmares but now I just let it go.”  
“How can you just let this go!? Yugi you are so beat down you let this happen to yourself!” Ryou yelled  
“I didn’t have a choice. He threatened my life! I couldn’t risk it! I’m sorry I didn’t want to die!”Yugi screamed  
“You know that’s not what I meant!” Ryou yelled  
“It doesn’t matter now. The police are going to be here at any moment. Not that I can tell them much.” Yugi said. He looked at Atem who has silent during all of this. “What nothing to say?”  
“What do you want me to say? I’m sorry this happened to you? I know you don’t want pity. I learned a while ago you don’t accept pity. So why give it to you?” Atem asked  
“Took you long enough to learn that.” Yugi sneered  
Atem rolled his eyes. “Why did you run away?”  
Yugi looked down. “I thought I was a bother to everyone so I left. After the talk on the phone with Ryou and shutting him out again I thought it was best for me to leave.”  
“Oh Yugi. Look yes it drives me crazy that you shut Marik and me out but we understand. And now we understand better.” Ryou said.  
Yugi nodded as Solomon came in with two officers. The teen gulped. The first officer was tall with brown hair and soft eyes despite all had seen. He stood next to the other officer who was also tall but he had black hair and hard eyes. As if he had no kindness in him.  
“Yugi Moto?” the first officer quetioned.  
“Yes that’s me.” Yugi nodded  
“I am officer Davis and this officer Smith. We have a few questions about the man who did this.” Officer Davis said  
Yugi nodded. “Ok.”  
“Do you know his name?” Smith asked.  
“No. He would never tell me.” Yugi shook his head.  
“Alright what about anything else about him?” Davis asked  
“I know what he looks like. Look he never allowed me to call him anything but master and he never took me to his house. We were always at a warehouse across town.” Yugi said  
“Can you tell us what he did to you?” Smith asked “Judging by the scars on your neck he strangled you with something.”  
Yugi nodded. “Yes.” Yugi then told them everything that the man had done that day. By the end of it Solomon was holding him and Ryou and Malik had tears falling. Yugi however had an emotionless expression. He had learned quickly not to let it bother him or the man would win. Atem looked angry. Yugi assumed it was at the man.  
“I’m very sorry all that happened to you Yugi. We will find this man. I promise you that.” Davis said  
Yugi nodded. “Sure whatever.”   
They nodded to him before they left. Yugi looked at his friends and grandfather. “That’s what he does, among other things.”  
“Yugi I am so sorry.” Solomon said.  
“Don’t as I’ve said before I go to him to for it to happen. Plus its not your fault. I never told anyone and I never asked for help. If its anyone’s fault its mine.”  
“Yugi-”  
“Don’t just don’t. I don’t want anyone’s pity or sorrow. I can get through this without it.”  
“Get through it? Or ignore it?”  
“Is there a difference?”  
“Yes. There’s a very big difference. Yugi you can’t just go numb through this. You need to heal.”  
“Heal what exactly? My body heals just fine.”  
“That’s not the only thing that needs to heal.”  
“There’s nothing else Grandpa. My body is the only thing that needs to heal. I have gotten over this a long time ago. I had to. I can’t change who I am now.”  
“And who is that? Someone who wishes harm on others? Someone who hates everyone in his school because they hurt you everyday? Someone who gets into fights all the time because you refuse to let people in?”  
“Yes. That’s who I am. I’m a rape victim who willingly gets raped, choked, whipped, cut, everything like that! That’s who I am now! And nothing can change me back. No matter what you try.”  
Solomon sat silently. Yugi watched him and waited for his response. He knew this would happen. He knew he would eventually lose his grandfather and friends.  
“Yugi I refuse to believe that.” Solomon said  
Yugi looked at him shocked. “What?”  
“I’m not going to give up on you that easily. In fact I’ll never give up on you.” He pulled Yugi into a hug. “You’re my grandson and no matter how long it takes I will help you completely heal.”  
Yugi sat there shocked for a bit before returning the hug. “Thanks grandpa.”

Bakura tossed the man on the ground. “No challenge. You are pathetic. It’s a wonder how you managed to even subdue the shrimp. Anyways wait here. Police will be coming soon.”  
“You think the police will do anything? Ha! They aren’t going to do shit! They don’t give a shit about that scum!” the man laughed.  
“What are you talking about? Explain!” Bakura growled  
“Oh its nothing.”  
Bakura growled as he heard someone coming. “You’re lucky I need to leave.” Bakura sneered before he ran off.  
The man laughed as officer Smith walked to him. “What the fuck are you laughing about? You were caught dumb ass. I told you not to be caught.” Smith growled.  
“Yeah well the little twerp had his friend come after me.” The man growled  
“Oh yeah? Well that’s a problem isn’t it?” Smith smirked  
“What are you thinking?” The man asked  
“Michael, I do believe we can use this to our advantage.” Smith smirked  
Michael smirked back. “I like the sound of that. What do you have in mind?”  
Smith began telling Michael his plan.

It’s been a week and Yugi was finally allowed to go back to school. Bakura hadn’t started school yet since Atem wasn’t going until Yugi started again. The teen sat in his seat before class started staring out the window.  
As Yugi told his grandfather, he hadn’t changed towards people. He was still just as shut off to others as he was before. Even more now than he was before. He refused to talk to anyone about what happened. Not that stopped all the rumors going around. Having dark bruises on his neck he was immediately noticed by everyone.  
Atem sat in his seat next to Yugi. “Yugi you left early.” He stated  
“Wow nothing gets past you does it?” Yugi asked sarcastically. He didn’t turn to look at him.  
“And now you’re going to go back to being nasty.” Atem sighed and shook his head.  
“I told you guys I wouldn’t change back to my kind helpless child like self. Don’t act like I didn’t warn you.”  
He heard Atem sigh as Bakura came into the room with the teacher. “Class we have another new student. This is Bakura. Tell the class about yourself.”  
“I’m from Egypt and hate people.” Bakura said. Yugi raised his hand smirking.  
“Yes Yugi?” the teacher pointed to him.  
“Hey Kura if you’re from Egypt why do you have an english accent?” Yugi smirked. Bakura glared at him as the class laughed.  
“Don’t call me Kura.” Bakura growled.  
“Aw but its so cute. Just like your bunny ears.” Yugi continued smirking.  
“Its my hair!”Bakura yelled as everyone but Atem laughed again.  
“Ok both of you enough. Bakura sit in front of Atem.” The teacher interrupted. Bakura growled under his breath and sat down.  
“Aw did I make the bunny mad?” Yugi asked.  
“Uh Yugi I would stop.” Atem said cautiously.  
“Why? He started shit with me last week. I’m just returning the favor.” Yugi said.  
“Listen shrimp if you don’t back the fuck off I’ll make you.” Bakura growled turning towards the small teen.  
“Oh I’m shaking in fear.” Yugi mocked.  
Bakura was about to get up and punch him when the teacher interrupted again. “Bakura and Yugi. Do I need to send you two to office?”  
“Oh no ma’am of course not.” Yugi smiled sweetly. Atem couldn’t believe how fast his demeanor changed.  
“No.” Bakura said simply.  
“Then Bakura turn around and both of you be quiet and listen.” She said before going back to the board.  
Yugi and Bakura stayed quiet the rest of the class. Atem was thankful for this. He didn’t feel like breaking up a fight between them. He knew each of them could kick his ass. A fight between them would start world war 3.  
As soon as lunch came Yugi went to his usual spot to meet his friends. Waiting there were Tea and Kyle. Wait Kyle? What was that bastard doing here?  
“Go the fuck away.” Yugi growled immediately.  
“Yugi just listen.” Kyle started. Kyle was tall with black hair and crystal blue eyes. He was gorgeous to every girl in school.  
“No! Fuck you! Leave me the fuck alone both of you!” Yugi screamed. “Go. Now.”  
“Yugi why didn’t you tell me the truth?” Kyle asked.  
“What!?” Yugi yelled in disbelief. “You have got to be kidding!”  
“You never told me about this! About your work!” Kyle yelled.  
Yugi looked at him with a look mixed of confusion and shock. “My what?”  
“Your work. How you make money. How you got those bruises.” Kyle said.  
“What the fuck are you talking about!?” Yugi screamed. “The only work I do is helping my grandpa in his shop!”  
“That’s a load of bullshit! I know you got those bruises from a ‘client’!” Kyle put air quotes around client.  
Yugi understood now. Someone had told Kyle he was a prostitute and that’s how he got the bruises. He had no doubt it was Tea. Yugi looked to the girl.  
“You fucking cunt. You really fucking did it now. You better fucking leave now before I rip you to shreds.” Yugi threatened.  
Kyle stood protectively in front of Tea who smirked at Yugi when this happened. “You’ll have to go through me first.”  
“You know what? I used to fucking love you. But now I see just how fucking stupid you are. I mean come on! Me a prostitute!? You fucking moron! She’s not only lying to you but she’s totally fucking playing you! She doesn’t give a damn about you! She doesn’t give a damn about anyone but herself! But you know what, you want to give all your faith into this two faced whore of a cunt be my fucking guest. Just stay the fuck away from me.” Yugi said as his friends came over.  
“What are you doing here?” Ryou glared as he crossed his arms. “Get out of here before we kick both your asses.”  
“And we would gladly do it.” Malik added.  
“Come on Kyle baby. Lets go eat.” Tea said sweetly.  
“Sure thing babe.” Kyle said taking her hand. They started walking past Yugi. Tea smirked at him.   
“See you around Yugi.” She said before following Kyle.  
Yugi glared as they walked. He sat down and pulled out his work. Not paying attention in any of his classes made work pile up.  
“Yugi what the hell was Kyle doing over here?” Malik asked sitting next to him.  
“The cunt told him I got these bruises from a client.” Yugi growled.  
“Client for what?” Ryou asked sitting on his other side.  
“Being a prostitute.” Yugi answered turning his attention to his work.  
“That fucking bitch! What did Kyle say?” Ryou asked.  
“He thinks she’s right. Fuck him and fuck her too. They both can burn in hell along with Tristian.” Yugi said. He was pissed to the max and frankly he didn’t want to talk about it. He just wanted to get through this day of school so he could go home and shut the world out again.  
“You aren’t going to talk about it are you?” Malik said.  
“Why do you ask the questions you already know the answer to?” Yugi asked.  
They sighed but nodded. “Ok. We won’t push you to talk to us.” Ryou said.  
Yugi just nodded as Atem and Bakura came over. Yugi instantly glared at Bakura. The white haired teen walked over to Yugi and lifted him by his shirt. “You little fucker. What shit were you trying to pull in that class huh?”  
“You didn’t find that fun? Funny I thought it was the time of my life.” Yugi smirked.  
Bakura pulled his fist back ready to punch the shorter teen when Ryou stepped between them glaring up at him. “Hurt him and you’ll regret it.”  
Bakura dropped Yugi and got in Ryou’s face. “And what are you going to do? Fuzz ball.”  
“Hurt Yugi and you’ll find out.” Ryou growled.  
Bakura gave him a sadistic smirk. “Bring it.”  
“Ok no. Bakura back off now.” Atem stepped in. Bakura growled. “I mean it Bakura. Back off.”  
“Fine.” He looked to Ryou. “Consider yourself lucky fuzz ball. Or I’d be trying my new toy.” He smirked before backing off.  
Ryou sat down where he was before. He looked at Yugi. “You ok?”  
Yugi nodded. “Thanks Ry.”  
“No problem.” Ryou smiled and started eating.  
Yugi looked up to Atem. “Anymore of your oh so kind I should know about?”  
“Well I do have one more coming.” Atem shrugged. “But he’s not like Bakura.”  
“Oh no. He’s much worse.” Bakura smirked.  
“Good. I look forward to it.” Yugi smirked back.

Yugi decided to walk home alone. He had argued with Ryou and Malik about it but he eventually persuaded them that he would be ok. Walking into the shop he noticed it was empty. “Grandpa! I’m home!” he called out.  
“In the house Yugi! Can you please come up here?” Solomon called down.  
Yugi went up the stairs to the house. He entered and found his grandfather with two officers. Once he saw their faces he froze. One was officer smith. And the other…was his master.  
“Ah Yugi please come sit.” Solomon said. Yugi hesitantly sat with him. “Yugi this is officer Johnson. He and Smith have been searching for the man who did this. But they have had no luck.”  
“You see young man we don’t have much to go on. We were wondering if you had more of a…vivid description.” Smith said.  
Yugi stared at his hands. “No sir.” He said softly.  
“No?” Solomon questioned.  
Yugi could feel his master’s eyes on him. “No.” he repeated. ‘Oh Ra. I’m in so much shit if I say anything. He now knows where I live.’ Yugi thought.  
“Yugi is it?” Johnson asked. Yugi nodded. “We’d like to bring you in for some questions and a statement.” Yugi stiffened and froze.  
“I don’t understand. He already answered all the questions and gave a statement. Why does he have to go into the station?” Solomon asked.  
“The documents were misplaced.” Smith said calmly.  
“I’m not going.” Yugi said getting up.  
“Yugi you need to. This man must be caught.” Solomon said.  
“I said I’m not going. End of story.” Yugi practically growled before going to his room. He stopped just before he entered and listened to his grandfather.  
“I’m sorry. I don’t know what’s gotten into him. Before he was completely co-operative.” He heard Solomon say.  
“Do you mind if I speak with him alone? He may feel embarrassed in a sence.” He heard Johnson say. He gulped. He really hoped Solomon says no.  
“Sure thing. I understand.” Solomon said. Yugi then heard foot steps coming towards the stairs.  
He rushed into his room and shut the door. He went to lock it when he realized his grandfather took the lock off out of fear of Yugi killing himself with the door locked. “Oh Ra. No. Stop don’t come in here.” He went and hid in the only place he could, the closet.  
He heard his door open and close before heavy foot steps sounded through his room. “Oh come now my pet. You don’t want to make your master search for you. It will end badly for you if you do this.” He heard him sneer.  
Yugi gulped and stayed silent and still in his closet. ‘Go away. Go away. Go away.’ He repeated in his head over and over again. The steps came closer to the closet making his breath stop. ‘No don’t come in. Don’t come in.’  
The door swung open and standing above him was the man he knew as master. “You have been a very bad pet.” He grabbed Yugi and pulled him out. “Make a sound and your grandfather gets hurt. Understand?” Yugi nodded. “Good.”  
The man, who Yugi now knew as Johnson, laid him on the bed. He sat on top of Yugi’s center and arms so he had no strength to fight back. “You have misbehaved. Not only did you tell others about me but you sent someone after me.” He growled down at Yugi.  
“I-I didn’t s-send anyone after y-you.” Yugi said in fear.  
Johnson growled and slapped him. “Don’t play stupid. I know you did. He told me.”  
“I-I really didn’t.” Yugi tried.  
“Since you wanna brag so much about how you got those bruises how about I give you more?” Johnson smirked. Before Yugi could react Johnson’s hands were around his throat squeezing. Yugi fought to bring in oxygen as he tried to free his arms. “You will be coming to be with me. You will stay with me. Unless you want your grandpa to oh I don’t know get into an accident.” He smirked. Yugi’s eyes widened. “Don’t leave a note, don’t leave any evidence of where you’re going and leave your cell phone. Meet me at the warehouse then we’ll be going to your permanent home. Undertood?”  
Yugi managed to slightly nod as his vision was almost completely black. Johnson smirked before he finally let go of Yugi’s throat. Yugi coughed choking on the sudden air intake. Johnson got off of him and stood next to the bed. “One word to anyone and you’re going into a grave early.” Yugi nodded not trusting his voice. “Good.” Johnson then left.  
Yugi just laid on his bed curled up on his side facing the wall. He cried himself to sleep that night knowing the next morning he would have a bunch of new bruises.  
Well there it is. The latest chapter. Please review! I haven’t gotten many reviews for my new story and it makes me not want to write it. I love reviews!


	8. Taken

Here’s another chapter of changed! I got great reviews for the last chapter! Thanks so much! I love the reviews! They motivate me to write more! Please continue reviewing!  
Don’t own yugioh or characters!  
Chapter 7: Taken  
Yugi gulped as he looked in the mirror. The bruises were covering his neck almost completely. They were also black as night. If his grandfather found them he’d probably have a heart attack from fright. Yugi covered a majority of them with his neck belt, the rest he told them were already there.  
Putting on his usual leather clothes he dried his hair with a towel and went down for dinner. After taking 4 showers he finally felt like he had washed away the filth of his master. He always hated smelling like the scum after he did anything to him. He didn’t know if he had smelled like him but he felt degusting after his surprise visit from him. He hadn’t gone down to talk to his grandfather yet and he could only assume Johnson had told the old man that he had co-operated.  
He came into the kitchen to find Solomon cooking with Ryou Malik Atem and Bakura sitting at the table. Surprised to see all of them he stopped in his tracks. “Uh. Hi.” He said rather confused.  
Solomon turned and smiled softly. “Hello my boy. Please sit. Dinner is almost done.”  
“Sure grandpa.” Yugi said still confused. He sat across from Malik with Ryou next to him. Bakura was across from Ryou and Atem was on one end of the table. Yugi assumed the remaining seat across from Atem was for Solomon. “What’s going on?”  
“Yugi we all need to talk. I invited your friends over for an intervention.” Solomon said as he turned off the stove.  
“Intervention for what?” Yugi asked figuring he knew the answer.  
“Yugi what happened today? A week ago you were co-operating perfectly. Why did that suddenly change? You were never afraid to talk about it in front of me before.” Solomon said filling the plates and handing them out.  
“I’m sorry?” Yugi said.  
“I just want you to be able to talk to someone.” Solomon said.  
“And since you don’t want to talk to any of us.” Ryou started  
“We think you should go to a psychiatrist.” Malik finished.  
Yugi stared at them completely silent with shock. How could they even consider sending him to some stranger to talk about this? If he couldn’t talk to them about this what made them think he would talk to someone he didn’t even know?  
“Yugi we know its not ideal but you need the help.” Atem said.  
The small teen shook his head. “No. No I’m not going. I’m not going to talk to some random person about the most traumatizing shit that’s happened to me aside from my parents dying! Its not happening!”  
“Yugi we don’t like it any more than you do. But you clearly can’t talk to any of us about it you need to talk to someone.” Solomon said.  
“No I don’t. I’ve gone four months without talking to anyone. Its not happening end of story.” Yugi got up and left the kitchen. He immediately went to his room and shut the door. He knew the door wouldn’t keep anyone out. There was no lock on it. The bed looked so welcoming but at the same time he had to get ready to leave tonight.  
If he didn’t do as the man said his grandfather would get hurt. Maybe even Ryou or Malik. No he couldn’t chance it. He had to go and he would if it meant keeping the ones he cared about safe.  
His thoughts were interrupted when his phone started ringing. He looked at it to see unknown where the caller id would normally be. Hesitantly answering he put te phone to his ear. “Hello?”  
“Hello my pet.” Yugi heard his master’s voice. He felt his blood run cold.  
“Master. What can I do for you?” Yugi asked.  
“I am calling to remind you of our deal. Remember, not one sign of you leaving. And leave your cellphone. I do not want it to be tracked. You will be searched when you get here. My colleague is looking forward to his new inventory.” Yugi could hear him smirking.  
“I-Inventory Master?” Yugi questioned.  
“Oh yes. You see you were requested by many of our clients.”  
Yugi gulped. Clients? What exactly was he talking about? “Master may I ask what you are speaking of?”  
“You will find out soon enough. You will not need anything but yourself. No clothes or anything.”  
“Yes master.” Yugi said obediently. “What time would you like me there master?”  
“You have until 10:30 pm. Exactly. Even one minute late and you will be punished.”  
“Of course master.”  
“See. You can listen you just need a bit of motivation.”  
Yeah. That motivation being threats against my family and friends. Yugi mentally sighed. He had to block out all feeling. Or he would end up hurting them.  
“Yes master.” He said.  
“I must go prepare your traveling case. I want you here by 10:30pm no later.”  
“Yes master.”  
“Remember anyone knows where you are going and you will be punished and so will your grandfather.”  
“Of course master. I will be on time.”  
“Good.” He hung up.  
Yugi sighed and threw his phone on the bed. He looked at the clock to see it was 8:34. He had about 2 hours before his life was going to be in another man’s hands. A man who thrived on hurting him. A man enjoyed nothing better than telling him he was in control of the choice to let Yugi live or die. He supposed he should go down and spend time with the ones he cared about.  
What Yugi didn’t know however was that Ryou and Malik were outside his door and they heard everything. They nodded to each other before walking in. “Yugi. Can we talk?” Ryou asked.  
“Are you going to tell me I need to go see a psychiatrist?” Yugi countered.  
“No. Its about something else.” Malik said.  
“Then sure. But uh I plan on going to bed about 10:00pm so it can’t be a super long talk.” Yugi answered sitting down.  
“Yugi where are you going tonight?” Ryou asked bluntly.  
Yugi tensed. “I-I’m not going anywhere.” He sat on his bed. “Why would I?”  
“We heard you on the phone. Where are you going that you have to be there for 10:30pm. And why were you talking to him?”  
“T-to who?”  
“Yugi don’t play dumb. We know you were talking to the man who did to you. You called him master. You aren’t going back to him are you?” Malik asked.  
“No. Of course not. Why would I go back to the one who did this?” Yugi asked pointing to his neck. Ryou and Malik narrowed their eyes. Yugi gulped as his friends nodded to each other. Next thing Yugi knew Malik was holding him down with his arms pinned up while Ryou was taking off his neck belt. “No! Stop!” Ryou managed to get the neck belt off before he gasped and dropped it. Malik looked and gasped as he let go of Yugi.  
“Yugi your neck.” Ryou said.  
Yugi quickly grabbed the neck belt and put it back on. “I know ok.”  
“Why didn’t you tell us?” Malik asked though he knew the answer. Or so he thought.  
“To protect you guys. You don’t need to know about any of this. Its better you don’t.” Yugi said turning away.  
“Better we don’t? Yugi how can you say that?” Ryou asked in shock.  
“Because you can’t help me!” Yugi yelled making the other two jump.  
“Yugi.” They said softly.  
“You don’t get it. Its so much bigger than you realize. There’s nothing you can do to help.” Yugi said. “Just leave it alone.”  
“Yugi we jus-” Ryou started but was cut off when four men ran into Yugi’s room grabbed them all.  
Yugi started fighting them. He punched one in the face and kicked another in the chest knocking them both down. He screamed run to Ryou and Malik. They tried to run out but the door was blocked by more men.  
“Yugi who are they?” Malik asked backing away from the men.  
“I don’t know.” Yugi said. Being distracted for that short amount of time was all one man needed to knock Yugi down. Yugi groaned after his stomach was punch hard.  
“Yugi!” Ryou and Malik screamed before their arms were pinned and mouths covered.  
Yugi tried to get up. “L-let them go.”  
“Oh we can’t do that. Your master knows they know. We have been watching your house for some time now and were ordered to bring them as well. They will catch a hefty price along with you.” The apparent leader said. Ryou and Malik looked at Yugi questioningly. “Oh don’t bother looking to him for answers. He’s as clueless as you are. He had no idea this would happen,” he stepped on Yugi who grunt in pain. “And he’ll be punished immensely.”  
“Sir we must leave before the old man wakes up. Those two kids are nowhere to be found.” A man entered.  
The leader lifted his foot off Yugi. He lifted Yugi by his hair making Yugi scream out. The leader threw Yugi to one of his men. The man held Yugi like the others held Ryou and Marik. The leader leaned down to Yugi and slipped a hand onto the teen’s neck making him tense. Was this man like his master? “Maybe I will buy you myself. It would be quite fun to have you as my personal toy. Though you and your friends must go through your breaking first. I hear you still have quite the feisty attitude. He will have to get rid of that before I even think of putting down my money for you.”  
Yugi struggled to get away. He didn’t like what this man was saying. Buy him? Like a slave? Or maybe his body? So many questions ran through his mind. What were his master’s plans? What did the man mean by breaking? And what was going to happen to he and his friends?  
“Put them to sleep so we can go. And we must keep an eye on those other teens. One of them knows what or client looks like and we can’t have that. Can we?” he smirked at Yugi who gulped.  
The hands were moved from their mouths but before any of them could scream for help cloths were placed over where the hands were. Yugi Ryou and Malik had seen enough movies to know what it was. They tried to hold their breath but in the end their instincts gave in and they had to breathe. They tried to fight the sleep as they were getting dragged out. By the time they got downstairs the three teens were out cold.  
“Get them in the van. This was our last stop before we go back.” The leader said.  
“Yes sir.” His men said before going. In just ten minutes all three teens were put in a van and driven away.

When Yugi awoke he found himself in a cell. Looking around he saw Ryou and Malik still knocked out in the cell with him. He ran to them thankful he wasn’t bound in any way. He shook Ryou, “Ryou. Ryou wake up.” Ryou moaned and tried to push Yugi away. “Ryou you need to get up now.”  
“Yugi what is i-” Ryou sat up to Yell at Yugi for waking him and stopped when he noticed where they were. “It wasn’t a bad dream was it?”  
Yugi shook his head. “No. It wasn’t” Yugi said. He moved to Malik and started shaking him. “Malik you have to get up.”  
“Why?” Malik sat up and looked around. “Yugi where are we?”  
“I don’t know. I’m sure we’ll find out soon. I’m just glad they didn’t split us up.” Yugi said standing. His legs were a bit wobbly but they held him. He walked to the bars. “Its some kind of cell.” He sighed and went to sit with them. “Are you guys ok?”  
“I guess so. Yugi what do they mean by buying you?” Ryou asked.  
“I wish I knew.” Yugi looked down. “I’m sorry guys. I didn’t mean to get you in on this. I just wanted to leave so you guys and grandpa would be left alone.”  
“What?” Malik was quite shocked.  
“The man I was talking to was the man I know as master. He posed as a police officer and came to my house. He said if I don’t go to him without any signs of where I went he would hurt grandpa. I didn’t put it past him to go through with it so I agreed.” Yugi said.  
“But my dear pet disobeyed me.” They heard a voice from behind them. Yugi tensed. He knew that voice which meant he was going to be punished. “Didn’t you my pet?”  
Yugi turned to face the man. “Hello master.” He said obediently.  
“Hello. Now are you ready for your punishment?” the man smirked.  
Yugi gulped. He could feel his friends’ eyes on him. he hated that they were about to see how week he really was. “Yes master.” He hung his head.  
“Then lets go.” He opened the cell. Yugi hesitantly walked towards him.  
“Yugi. What are you doing? Don’t go with him!” Malik said.  
“Sorry boys but little Yugi here doesn’t have a choice in the matter. Do you?” he asked grabbing the hair on the back of Yugi’s head and pulling it hard.  
“Ah! No master.” He winced.  
“Very good. Lets go. I have a new lesson for you.” He shoved Yugi roughly out of the room.  
“No! Yugi!” Malik yelled.  
Yugi was taken to a thick metal door. He gulped as his master opened it. “Go.” He pushed Yugi in making the boy stumble and fall to his hands and knees in the cold room. He looked around and noticed he was in a freezer like the ones you find at a butcher’s market.  
“W-What am I doing here?” Yugi asked standing and hugging himself against the cold.  
“This is your punishment.” He smirked slamming the door shut and locked Yugi in. “Stay in here and think about what you did.” He then shut the light off in the freezer.  
Yugi gulped. Shivering he sat down right where he was not daring to walk. “He can’t keep me in here too long. He knows that. Right?” he sighed and huddled up trying to keep warm. “Oh Ra.”  
Yugi didn’t know how long he was in the freezer. He couldn’t see and he was too focused on staying warm to even think about ways to keep track of minutes. Even curled up he couldn’t get warm. He just wanted to go back to his friends. He wanted to be warm.  
The light suddenly came on and Yugi heard the door open. “Have you learned your lesson?” Yugi looked up to see his master.  
Yugi nodded. “Y-y-yeas m-m-m-master.” He stuttered from the cold.  
“Stand.” He ordered. Yugi tried to get to his feet bet fell back down. “I said stand.” Yugi pulled himself to his feet still hugging himself from the cold. “Good lets go. I suppose you can warm up.”  
“M-m-master m-may I a-a-ask h-how l-l-long have I b-been i-in h-h-here?” Yugi asked following him out.  
“Half an hour.” He said simply. Yugi nodded. “Aren’t you worried about your little friends?” Yugi nodded again. “We didn’t touch them just yet. It is you I was angry with. Now you three start training tomorrow. The auction is in a month. If you aren’t ready by then you all with be punished understood?”  
“Y-y-yes m-master.” Yugi said. He needed to get at least them out before the end of the month. If he didn’t and they got sold he’ll never forgive himself.  
“Good.” He took him to where they were being held and locked him in. Malik and Ryou immediately ran to him pulling him close. The man laughed and walked away.  
“Yugi! Oh Ra you’re freezing! What the hell did he do?” Malik asked trying to warm him.  
“P-p-put me i-n a f-f-freezer.” Yugi stuttered.  
They stared at him in shock.

There’s the latest chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! Please comment! i love comments!


	9. Broken

Don’t own yugioh or characters.

********************************

Chapter 8: Broken

 

It's been two and a half weeks since Yugi Ryou and Malik were taken. They all have been beaten and punished more times than any of them could count. Yugi always got the worst of it. They knew that. But to Yugi it would all be worth it once he got Ryou and Malik out.

 

“Basically since I’m the one they focus on the most, once I get out of our cell and cause trouble you two go straight for the exit. Once you’re out run and don’t stop until you get to somewhere you recognize. Then run home. Don’t stop and don’t look back.” Yugi said lowly.

 

“But what about you?” Ryou asked.

 

“What about me?” Yugi countered.

 

“How will you get out?” Ryou asked.

 

“I, well, I won’t.” Yugi said leaning back against the wall.

 

“What? No you can’t do this Yugi. You have to get out too.” Malik said. “You can’t stay here.”

 

“It's fine. The way I figure it is I’m the best uh possession they have. They won’t kill me. It’ll cost them too much money. I’ll be fine.”

 

“Yugi-” Malik started but was cut off when the door to their cell was being unlocked. They looked up to see Yugi’s master as he liked them to call him.

 

“Let's go Yugi.” He said.

 

Yugi just nodded. “Yes master.” He gave his friends a look that said now. He got up and walked to him. Once at the doorway he took off. He started running and causing trouble. Everyone ran after him without second thought. This included his master who left the cell door open. This gave Ryou and Malik their chance.  
They talked for a moment before running out and to the exit. Yugi had found it a week before and then came up with the plan. It wasn’t the best plan but it was a plan. They ran out to find themselves by a warehouse it wasn’t Yugi’s usual and they had no idea where they were but they couldn’t stop. They needed to get help.

 

Once Yugi saw they were out he cause more chaos for ten more minutes to give them a head start. He wanted to give at least fifteen minutes but his master had caught him. He knocked him down and stood over him. Yugi moaned in pain.

 

“Such a naughty pet. You will be punished severely for this.” He said lifting him and dragging him to the cell. When he found it empty he grew angrier. He threw Yugi in then went in himself and locked it behind him. “Where are they?”

 

Yugi looked up from where he was on the ground. “Long gone by now.”

 

His master growled and grabbed him. He slammed Yugi into the wall. “What the fuck did you do? Do you have any idea how much money you just cost me?”

 

“No and I don’t care. They’re free and you will never catch them. I heard this was your last auction. Once this month is over you won’t be doing them anymore because you would make so much money off me alone. So you don’t need them from what I hear.” Yugi smirked. He had his master cornered and he knew it.

 

“You think you’re so smart. So clever. Did it ever occur to you that I would keep you for myself?” a sadistic grin grew on his face. This made Yugi’s smirk fall. “I guess not. Granted you were right. I’m not keeping you. I’m bored with you. But this stunt of yours will not go unchecked. Prepare yourself little Yugi.” He dropped Yugi and started to walk out.

 

“Coward.” Yugi muttered.

 

The man stopped. “What did you just say?” he turned to him. “Repeat that for me.” Yugi kept his mouth shut as he gulped. “Come on little pet. Repeat it.” He walked towards him. Yugi backed away with every step the man took forward. At least until he was backed into a corner. The man grabbed his hair and pulled his head back revealing his neck. Yugi yelled in pain but abruptly stopped when something cold was pressed against his throat. “I’ll say it one more time. Repeat what you said.”

 

“I-I called you a coward.” Yugi said fearfully.

 

“You think I’m a coward Yugi? Is that truly what you believe?” the cold metal pressed slightly harder making Yugi feel a small amount of liquid fall down his throat. “What makes you think I won’t cut your throat open right here? I’ve done it to plenty of my pets. Why not you?”

 

Yugi held back the gulp in fear of making the dagger press harder. “Y-you need me.”

 

He laughed. It was a cold humorless laugh that sent chills down Yugi’s back. “Why is that? Tell me, why do I need a pet who refuses to listen?”

 

“I’m your best pet here. I can get you more money than you know what to do with. You kill me you have nothing.” Yugi tried to sound confident though he wasn’t sure if he did.

 

“I see. Perhaps you have a point. I mean after all look at you. Your body is just so…tempting. Even I am having a hard time in avoiding it. What fathoms me is if you know very well I have no problem hurting you, why do you continue to make bad decisions? Is it not better to accept the fate rather than fight it?”

 

“No.”

 

“No? Surprising answer coming from someone in your position.”

 

“Being your pet has taught me a few things.”

 

“And what might they be?”  
“Not to accept anything for what they appear. Don’t turn your back on someone who does nothing but hurt you. And never sleep with both eyes closed.”

 

“Very wise things to learn. Perhaps you should also consider some new lessons. Always listen to the one who has the ability to do as they please to you. And never go against their wishes or may just end up six feet under.”

 

“Perhaps. But I think my lessons give me more of a chance at survival.”

 

“Survival huh? Is that the game you play?”

 

“It’s the game you play. You make us compete for survival. The best pet gets the best offer. The best offer gets the best treatment. It's survival of the fittest and right now I’m winning.”

 

He laughed again. This one was full of amusement. “You speak as though you’ve accepted your fate.”

 

“I’m just playing your game. Now will you remove the dagger?”

 

“Hm I don’t know. I have to punish you for your stunt. Should I put you in the freezer? Or whip you. Or I could take your oxygen away.” This time Yugi gulped. He hated when this man told him all the different ways he could cause Yugi pain. “There’s the fear I love so much. So Yugi? Which is the one you like the most?”

 

“What?” he was asking Yugi to decide which punishment he got? There had to be a catch.

 

“Which is your favorite punished.” He took the dagger and move it side on Yugi’s neck making the boy stiffen again. “Don’t make me repeat myself again. You know how much I hate that.”

 

“I-I prefer the freezer.” It was true. Sure he hated the cold but this way he didn’t get any cuts and he could still breathe.

 

“And which do you hate the most?”

 

“T-taking m-my oxygen.” Yugi could deal with the cold, he could take being whipped and cut, but not being able to breathe scared him beyond belief.

 

“Is that so?” his master asked.

 

“Y-yes.” Yugi said.

 

“Hm so the question is will I put you in the freezer or take your oxygen? Or perhaps do something else?”  
Yugi tensed. He didn’t want any punishment but knowing that was too good to be true he prayed the man put him in the freezer. Then at least he could breathe.

 

“Sir.” Someone came to the cell.

 

“What!? Can you not see I am busy!?” he growled at the man.

 

“I apologize but it is ready.” He said.

 

“Ah perfect timing. That will be his punishment. Hope you can swim well little Yugi.” He said removing the dagger. Somehow though Yugi didn’t feel any safer.

*******()()()*******

Ryou and Malik ran as far as they could without stopping. They soon came to the outside of Domino. Panting they collapsed.

 

“I can’t….go anymore.” Malik panted.

 

“We….have to. For…Yugi.” Ryou panted.  
“Get…help. Atem…Kura.”

 

Malik nodded. He pulled Ryou up and they started towards Yugi’s house.

******()()()******

“Damn it! It's been almost three weeks! Where the hell did he take them!?” Atem growled punching the wall.

 

“They aren’t in Domino.” Bakura said crossing his arms.  
“And you know the terms of me being allowed to be here. I can’t leave Domino.”

 

“Neither can we.” Atem said pointing to he and a sandy blonde next to him.

 

“I don’t get the big deal. So we can’t legally leave the city. Lets just go without telling anyone.” The sandy blonde said.

 

“Marik you know we can’t.” Atem said. “We’ve been over this.”

 

“Well I don’t know how else you want to find these kids without going.” Marik said.

 

“He’s got a point pharaoh.” Bakura said.

 

“Don’t call me that.” Atem growled. “That’s behind me, thief.”

 

Bakura glared. “At least I can face my past.”

 

“Are you sure about that? From what I remember you can’t bare to even think about your village.” Marik said.

 

“Coming from the one who lived underground.” Bakura sneered.

 

“Guys enough!” Atem yelled. “I’m done with the royal family, Bakura is moving on from his village, and Marik is now above ground. That’s it. Now we need to find a way to-” Atem was cut off by Malik and Ryou bursting in.

 

“Atem! Kura!” Ryou panted. Bakura was immediately at Ryou’s side holding him up while Atem went to Malik.

 

“Ryou, Malik you’re ok! Wait where’s Yugi?” Atem asked in concern.

 

“Got us…out…stayed…back.” Malik panted.

 

“What!? Why didn’t he get out too!?” Atem yelled.

 

“No way.” Ryou managed as he leaned on Bakura.

 

“Damn it. Where is he?” Atem asked.

 

“North…out city.” Malik managed.

 

“I’m going for him.” Atem said.

 

“Pharaoh don’t be stupid. You alone can’t get him out.” Bakura said.

 

“I have to try. Bakura and Marik take care of Ryou and Malik. Heal their wounds and such. I’ll be back by tonight with Yugi.” Atem left before anyone could argue. Malik losing his support started to collapse. He was caught by the one Atem called Marik.

 

“Woah there. I got ya.” Marik said.

 

“Thanks.” Marik said before he passed out.

 

“Malik?” Marik asked.

 

“Kura. I missed you.” Ryou said before he passed out.

 

“Shit. Come on.” Bakura told Marik as he lifted Ryou into his arms. Marik copied him with Malik.

*********()()()**********

Atem ran to the north. Forgetting about the terms of him being in Domino he just left. Soon he found an old warehouse. “Is this it?” he questioned. Two men came out and Atem quickly hid as he listened.

“Wish I could get a chance at the runt. But the boss is putting his price so high I’ll never be able to buy him.” one said.

“I know. But have you seen its body? So worth that price.” the second said.

Atem withheld the growl that wanted to escape. He needed to keep his cool if he was going to get Yugi out. He went in the way the men came out.

Inside the warehouse he found it remodeled. There were cells throughout the entire thing. Each cell held three people. He wondered which cell Yugi was in.

“You!” Atem jumped at hearing someone yell to him. He turned to see a man coming towards him. “What are you doing standing around? Prisoner 762 is to be put back in his cell! Get him from the tank!”

Atem was about to argue when he figured it wasn't the best idea. “Yes sir. Sorry sir.” he turned to walk away.

“Where the hell are you going? Tank is that way.” he said pointing to the opposite direction Atem was about to go. “What? Are you new or something?”

“Yes sir. I apologize.” Atem said staying calm.

“Right well learn quickly. Johnson doesn't like mistakes.” the man said before walking away.

Sighing Atem went to the tank. There he found Yugi. He was struggling to stay above water. He was in a glass tank that stood at least seven feet tall. Yugi was barely keeping his head up as a weight was cuffed around his ankle.

Keeping calm Atem went to the guard in charge of the tank. “I'm here to take prisoner 762 to his cell.”

“Already? Damn it's amusing watching him struggle.” the guard said. He pressed a button. Atem watched as the water drained.

Yugi was soon on the ground coughing and gasping for air. He looked exhausted. The tank opened and the guard unlocked Yugi from the weight.

“Get up.” the guard said. Yugi shook his head. Aten could tell he was too exhausted from his struggle for life. “I said get up!” the guard growled about to kick Yugi.

“Stop!” Atem yelled. Yugi and the guard looked at him. Both had shocked looks on their faces.

“What?” the guard asked.

“I mean I’ll take the runt to his cell.” Atem covered smoothly. He formed a smirk.

“Ah I see. Very well. Drag the runt. I don't give a damn.” the guard waved him off.

Atem quickly went to Yugi and picked him up. He carried him to the cell. There he laid Yugi down. Yugi was freezing. He curled up into a ball shivering.

“Oh Yugi.” Atem pulled his shirt off and covered him.

“W-w-what are you d-d-doing here?” Yugi stuttered from the cold.

“I'm here for you.” Atem said.

“Aw how sweet.” A smug voice came from behind.  
Atem froze while Yugi backed away. Atem shielded Yugi. He wasn't about to let this man hurt Yugi again. The teen had been through enough. Johnson was standing just inside the cell door.

“Do you truly believe I'm going to let you take him and leave? That's quite funny. Now step away from the boy.” Johnson said stepping forward. A guard shut and locked the door behind him.

“No. I won't let you hurt him again.” Atem growled.

“Really? And how exactly are you going to stop me?” Johnson smirked. He pulled out a gun. “Can you stop a bullet?” He pointed it at Atem.

Yugi's eyes widened. “Atem don't! Just Stop before you get hurt!”

“Yugi I won't let him hurt you.” Atem said.

“Atem I'm not worth the bullet!” Yugi yelled.  
“Oh you are worth much more than that.” Johnson smirked at Yugi. “Well your body is.”

“Shut up. He's worth more than you'll ever know.” Atem growled.

“So where does leave you?” Johnson clicked the safety off the gun. He then cocked it. “What will it be boy? Move and live or get shot and die?”

“Atem stop. I'll be fine just get out of here.” Yugi said.

“Oh no. He won't be leaving.” Johnson said.

“What? But you said-” Yugi started.

“I said I'd let him live. I never said I'd let him leave. No, I do believe I can fetch a healthy price for him. Perhaps more than you.” Johnson smirked. “Don't worry he can stay in here with you. It's not like you are going anywhere either.” the man laughed as he left and locked the door behind him.

Atem waited till Johnson was out of sight before he turned to Yugi. “Are you ok?”

“What do you think? What are you doing here Atem? I managed to get Malik and Ryou out. I don't think I can with you.”

“Good because unless we leave together I'm not going anywhere.” Atem said.

“Are you retarded? They're going to sell us.”

“What do you mean sell us?”

“I mean every so often our bodies are going to be sold. It's in three days.”

“Wait what's in three days?”

“Oh Ra.” Yugi said clearly annoyed. “The damn auction! Many of us are being sold! Don't you get It!? It's a human trafficking warehouse!”

“What!?”

“Gee now you get it! See what you brought yourself into dumbass! Ra. You're dumber than I thought!”

“How do we get out?”

“You idiot! We don't get out! He's not above killing you so unless you want to die I suggest you go along with it.”

“Prisoner 762 you are to come with me.” A guard said unlocking the door.

“Why? I did nothing wrong.” Yugi said.

“I don't know why. I just know I was told to bring you to the back room. Now let's go. Don't make this harder than it has to be.”

Yugi shook his head. “No. I did nothing wrong!”

“You aren't taking him. He just got back from that damn tank!” Atem yelled.

“You are to come as well prisoner 763.” the guard said as he motioned for back up.

Four more guards came in. Two grabbed Yugi who didn't struggle much. He was too exhausted. The other two grabbed Atem who was struggling his hardest. He managed to punch one in the face but before he could continue the other grabbed and held his arms to his side. They we're taken out of the cell without any regard for their yells for help.

Yugi eventually gave up. He couldn't fight it anymore. The guards took them to a private room. Yugi had seen this room more times than he could count. There he was chained to the wall. Atem continued struggling as Yugi just sat on the floor staring absently at it.

“Atem give up.” Yugi in voice absent of emotion.

“No! I will never give up!” Atem growled.

The guards holding him dropped him and left locking the door behind them. The room was pitch black. There were no windows and no lights. Atem’s eyes took some time to adjust but he still couldn't see very well.

“What is this room? Why is it so dark?” Atem asked. Yugi didn't answer. Atem would find out soon enough.

“So you thought you could save him. But what happens when you're the one hurting him?” a voice said.

“Where are you!? Show yourself!” Atem yelled.  
A light shown on a table. Walking to it Atem found some tools on it. There was a carving knife, a whip, and an iron symbol with a heater next to it.

“Choose one.” Yugi said along with the voice as a light shown down on Yugi as well.

“What?” Atem looked at Yugi in shock.

“You have to choose one to teach me with.” Yugi said looking at him with blank eyes.

“No!” Atem said.

“Wrong answer.” the voice said before electricity surged through Yugi making the teen scream out in pain.

“Stop!” Atem said mortified.

It stopped. “Choose one.” the voice said again.

“I don't understand. Yugi what's going on?” Atem asked.

“You have to choose one. If you don't electricity goes through me. Each time it gets worse.” Yugi said.

“What!? That's insane!” Atem yelled.

“That's how it is.” Yugi said.

“Choose one.” the voice said again.

“Yugi.” Atem looked at him.

“I'd rather you choose an instrument instead of this electricity. Just pick one.” Yugi said. “I don't care which.”

Atem went to the table. He tried to think which would be the least painful. The iron was out of the question. It would leave scars. But then so would the knife and whip.

“Choose one. 5...4…” the voice started counting.

“Wait let me at least think!” Atem said feeling frantic.  
“3….2…”

“I choose the whip!” Atem said quickly picking up the whip.

Yugi just nodded. The chains moved into the wall pulling his arms out and showing his chest. Atem went to him.

“I'm sorry Yugi.” Atem said.

“I'm used to it.” Yugi said. “Better start before they grow impatient.”

Atem gulped and nodded. He raised the whip and squeezed his eyes shut. Bringing it down he heard it snap and then Yugi scream. Tears came to his eyes at hearing Yugi scream like that and knowing he was the source of it.

“Keep going.” Yugi said.

“I can't.” Atem said through tears.

“You have to. Keep going until they say stop.” Yugi said. “Please.”

Atem nodded keeping his eyes shut he brought the whip down again. Snap. Scream. For what felt like forever he did this. Snap. Scream. Snap. Scream. Over and over until he couldn't do it anymore. He fell to his knees and dropped the whip.

“Please. I can't do it anymore. Please don't make me.” Atem said tears rushing. Yugi was covered in blood that gushed from his chest. His face covered in tears.  
Atem sat on his feet. “I can't do it.”

Suddenly Yugi’s arms were let loose. He didn't move though. He just stared at the ground his eyes blank if emotion. Atem did the same. They were broken. There was nothing they could do now.

**************************

Hope you liked it. Please review!


	10. Relief

Hey guys i’m putting the warning in now. And it’ll go in the summery tomorrow. Major character death. I didn’t originally plan it when i started this but it just sort of ended up happening. I’m sorry in advance...

Chapter 9: Relief  
Ryou and Malik sat together in Yugi’s living room. Grandpa called the police. They talked and asked Ryou and Malik questions before leaving. The boys weren't sure if they could trust these policemen but they didn't have an option.  
Grandpa was a wreck and wanted his grandson back. Yugi was all Solomon had and Solomon was all Yugi had. Having his grandson taken is the worst thing that could happen to him.  
Bakura was preparing to go after Atem and Yugi. He and Marik had agreed that Marik stayed with Ryou Malik and Solomon in case they were targeted. Bakura put several knives into his his coat pockets and tossed on his shoes.  
“I’ll be back soon with the pharaoh and shrimp.” Bakura told Marik.  
“Alright.” Marik nodded.  
“Don't leave.” Bakura said.  
“I won't just go.” Marik said. Bakura nodded and left.

 

Atem sat on the cell floor staring at it when the door to the cell opened. He watching as Yugi was dragged in. The teen was covered in bruises. His face had no emotion. He gave up.  
Atem looked away. He failed Yugi. He swore he would help him but he didn't know just how deep it would go. This wasn't something Atem could help with.  
After the guard walked out and away from the cell Atem got up and walked to Yugi. He sat next to him and took his hand. If he couldn't get him out at least he'd be here until the end.  
“I'm sorry. I thought you just had a bullying problem. Guess no one really knows what another goes through.” he said softly. Yugi didn't move. “I'm so sorry I couldn't help you. Sorry I couldn't get you out of here.”  
Yugi laid there staring at the wall. He didn't look at Atem nor did he move or talk. It made Atem feel worse that he failed to keep Yugi from giving up.  
“Yugi please. Say something.” Atem said. “Do something. Anything. Hit me for all I care. Just please do something.” Yugi didn't budge. “Please.” Atem said squeezing his hand slightly. He felt tears fall. It was stupid really. He barely knew this kid and here he was in a human trafficking warehouse for him. Why did he care so much?  
He sighed. Atem went to get up and let go of Yugi’s hand but the teen held on. Atem looked at him and sat back down. “Yugi?”  
The teen held his hand tightly as he slowly looked at him. There was nothing but pain in his eyes. It made Atem’s heart stop. “S-s-sorry I-I g-g-got you i-into this.”  
“Yugi.” Atem said softly.  
“You sh-should get out.” Yugi said. “J-just leave me.”  
“What? No. I'm not leaving you.” Atem said.  
“W-why not? I'm n-nothing.” Yugi said.  
“Not to me. You mean a lot to me.”  
Yugi tried to pull himself up. He was extremely sore. Atem helped him up to a sitting position. The older teen was glad to see Yugi sitting up instead of just laying there.  
“Why?” Yugi asked.  
“Why what?” Atem asked confused.  
“Why do I mean so much to you? You barely know me.”  
“To be honest I don't know. I don't know why I care.”  
“You need to get out.”  
“Yugi I'm not going anywhere without you so just stop.” Yugi nodded. “Now rest. You need it.” Atem had Yugi lay down. Yugi’s eyes drooped closed. He soon gave into sleep’s darkness. Atem sat there watching over him.  
Yugi woke up to banging on his cell. He quickly woke up and looked who it was. Atem was being pinned against it. Atem’s face was beaten and bloodied. He had a gash on his head that was bleeding. Yugi started to get up to help him only to feel a shooting pain in his back before falling back down.  
“If you want to protect that runt so much then you can take his place.” the man pinning Atem smirked.  
“Fine.” Atem growled.  
“I’m going to enjoy this.” the man smirked. He dragged Atem out of the cell closing and locking it behind him.  
Yugi watched unable to as Atem is taken away to go through ra knows what. He crawled to the cell bars and looked out. Men were walking through the hall of cells looking at the prisoners. He knew what was happening. They were picking out who they liked. Who they wanted. This was what they were trained for. What everyone knew was coming. Yugi backed away hoping this was one of those times he wouldn’t be noticed. He pushed himself as far back into the shadows as possible.  
He pulled his knees up and prayed no one would see him. Apparently he didn’t pray hard enough as he heard his cell door opened. He whimpered as footsteps grew closer to him.  
“Damn shrimp you’re in pretty bad condition.” Yugi heard the deep british voice. He looked up to find Bakura looked down at him with his arms crossed.  
“W-what are you doing here?” Yugi asked.  
“Getting you out and the pharaoh out. Come on.” Bakura said before turning.  
“I-I can’t walk. I can’t even get up.” Yugi said.  
“Damn.” Bakura sighed. He turned and picked Yugi up. “Don’t mention this to anyone. Got it?” Yugi nodded. They walked out of the cell as screaming rang through the warehouse.  
“What’s going on?” Yugi asked.  
“Just a little smoke.” Bakura said. Yugi didn't question it. “Where's Atem, shrimp?”  
“I don't know. He was taken just before you got here. Last I saw he was beaten. His head was bleeding.”  
“Alright you know this place. Where would they take you?”  
“Follow that hall until you reach the second door on the left.”  
Bakura nodded and walked. They soon got to the door. Bakura managed to get the door open only to stop in his tracks. Yugi froze as well. Johnson was sitting there with Atem in front of him on his knees, hands bound behind his back and knife to his throat. Johnson was smirking.  
“Well well well. Now what are we going to do about this situation?” Johnson smirked.  
“Bakura get Yugi out and-” Atem stopped when the knife pressed against his throat a bit harder.  
“That won’t be happening. See here’s the deal. You drop my little pet and we can talk about letting your pal here go.” Johnson said.  
Bakura was stuck. He slowly started to set Yugi down. Yugi figured Bakura would do that. After all no one really ever meant to save him. At least that’s what he thought but then there’s Atem. he had kept that man from him, stayed by his side even when he was in danger, and took care of him while here. Yugi honestly had no idea why this kid cared so much for him. He had been nothing but nasty to him.  
“Bakura don’t. Get him out. Please.” Atem said.  
“Shut up.” Johnson growled. “Now take a few steps back and closed the door.”  
Bakura growled but closed the door closing in the three teens with the man. Bakura glared at him. He had no way to get Atem away from Johnson. There was nothing even Bakura could do.  
“There we’re closed off. Now take the knife away from his neck.” Bakura growled  
“Oh no. See this one has been quite a bit of trouble for me.” Johnson sneered.  
Yugi tensed. “Master.” Johnson looked to him. “Master don’t I’ll do what you want. Just let them go.”  
“Why do you want to save them so much? They’ve been nothing but intrusive for the past few weeks.” Johnson said.  
Yugi looked away. “It doesn’t matter why.”  
“Sure it does.” Johnson said. “Come on. Tell them. Open up.”  
Yugi shook his head. “No.”  
“Then say goodbye.” Johnson smirked making the move to cut Atem’s neck open.  
“Ok! ok ! i’ll tell them!” Yugi said quickly.  
Johnson stopped. “Very good.” he smirked.  
“I-I don’t know why i want to. I guess it’s because i feel like i owe them.” Yugi admitted.  
“You don’t.” Atem said  
“Shush i wanna hear more.” Johnson said.  
Yugi gulped. “My friends stuck by me. Even when i shut them out. Atem barely knows me and he’s here trying to save me. I owe them for it all.”  
“Aw how sweet.” Johnson sneered. “You think begging me to let them go will make you guys even.”  
“No them getting out safe is when we’ll be even.” Yugi started to pull himself up.  
“Yugi.” Atem said softly.  
“What are you doing?” Johnson growled.  
“Doing what i need to do.” Yugi said. He started to walk towards Johnson.  
“Back off! I’m warning you!” Johnson yelled.  
“What’s wrong Master? Never had your pets stand up to you before?” Yugi sneered walking toward him.  
Johnson stuck the knife out. “I swear i will kill you!”  
“Then do it.” Yugi dared him.  
“W-what?” johnson started shaking.  
“Do it. For the past year i have felt like i was nothing. I’m done. I quit.” Yugi said.  
“Yugi please don't do this. I’m fine. Please just leave!” Atem said  
“No i’m done running from this man.” Yugi continued walking forward.  
Johnson pulled the knife back before shoving it into Yugi’s stomach. “Fine. Then die.”  
“Yugi!” Atem yelled.  
Yugi took the step forward to steady himself. John growled and twisted the knife. Yugi didn’t react. He didn’t feel anymore. What was the point? When all he would feel was pain. So he blocked it out as best he could and moved back making Johnson let go of the knife. The man looked at Yugi terrified. Yugi gritted his teeth and pulled out the knife. Quick like a bandaid.  
“A-Atem move.” Yugi groaned.  
Atem felt the grip Johnson had on him fall so he got up and ran towards Bakura. “Get this damn rope off me.” Bakura nodded and started to untie him.  
Yugi continued towards Johnson who move back as far as he could. “Not so happy Bakura closed us in now huh?” Yugi sneered.  
“Yugi wait don’t.” Atem said as Bakura finished untying him.  
“I have to.” Yugi said just as Atem ran in front of him. “Move.”  
“No. He’s a scum, i know, but he’ll get what’s coming to him.” Atem took hold of his hand with the knife gently. “Please.”  
Yugi slowly looked up at him. His grip on the knife loosened until the knife fell to the ground. His eyes fluttered as he collapsed onto Atem. He fell unconscious. Atem lifted him into his arms.  
“Bakura get the scum bag.” Atem said.  
“Gladly.” Bakura smirked walking towards him with the rope. He pushed Johnson down and tied his arms behind him. “So you’re the scum that hurt my Ryou. Hm what shall i do with you?”  
“Do whatever you want. Just don’t get caught.” Atem said before leaving with Yugi.

When Yugi woke up he awoke to beeping. It was a high pitched annoying beeping. He groaned as his eyes fluttered open. They closed again from the sudden light. He waited a bit before opening them again. He found Ryou and Malik asleep in a couple chairs by a big window, Bakura and another boy who looked like Malik were sleeping leaned against the chairs, and Atem was in a chair by the bed Yugi was laying in asleep with his head laid on the bed. Yugi pulled himself up to sit but hissed in pain and fell right back down.  
The sudden movement on the bed woke Atem up. “Yugi.” he said softly.  
“Hey.” Yugi said.  
“You’re awake.” Atem said.  
“Yeah.” Yugi nodded.  
“How are you feeling?”  
“Like someone stabbed me and twisted the knife. So pretty much as i should.”  
“Right sorry.”  
Yugi just nodded. There was silence for some time, neither knowing what exactly to say. They had been through so much that yet they never didn’t want to talk about it. Even if it was something they should talk about.  
After some time Yugi spoke. “How uh how long have i been out?”  
“About two days.” Atem said.  
“Wow. So how bad am I?” Yugi asked.  
“Um I can’t be the one to tell you that.” Atem looked away.  
“So pretty bad. How long do i have?”  
“I don’t know entirely. I overheard the doctor talking to your grandfather about it. How can you take this so lightly?”  
“Because honestly i can’t take anymore pain. I wasn’t lying when i talked to johnson. I quit.”  
“So you just quit life?”  
Yugi shrugged. “I can’t be the way i used to be. I just can’t continue like this and if i’m going to die anyways i might as well just accept it.”  
Atem looked down. “So i guess i have no chance now do i?”  
“For what?”  
“Us.” Atem looked up at him.  
Yugi looked away. “I can’t have a relationship after this. After a year of him. I would only end up hurting you. I already have.”  
“But-”  
“Just promise me one thing.” Yugi looked at him  
“What?”  
“Take care of grandpa. He doesn’t have anyone else. I was his only family left. With you there maybe he can move on. Forget me.”  
“He’ll never forget you. You’re his grandson.”  
“Some grandson i turned out to be. Look grandpa would be better off forgetting about me. Ever since Tea hired Johnson-”  
“Wait what?”  
“Oh Tea is the reason this whole thing started.”  
“That bitch. She’ll pay for this.”  
“Whatever.” Yugi shrugged.  
There some time of silence before Malik and Ryou woke up. With them up Bakura and the other man woke up. Yugi gave a small smile to them all. You could tell something was wrong.  
“Hey.” Yugi said.  
“Yugi.” Malik went to him and hugged him. “We’re so glad you got out of there.”  
“Yeah. we’re so sorry we had to leave.” Ryou said hugging him as well.  
“I’m fine guys.” Yugi said.  
“You’re not fine. You’re sitting in a hospital bed.” Ryou pouted.  
“It's fine. Really.” Yugi said.  
“Hm.” they said not feeling convinced.  
Yugi nodded and relaxed back. “I’m starving.”  
“You’re on a special diet.” Atem said. “Well basically nothing but water for now.”  
“Great.” Yugi groaned as the doctor and Solomon came in.  
“I need you five to leave for a bit so i can talk to Yugi.” the doctor said.  
The five teens nodded and left. Yugi watched them leave then prepared himself for the news that was about to come. To be honest he didn’t feel any sadness towards it. He was ready for all this to be over.  
“How are you feeling Yugi?” the doctor asked.  
“I feel like crap.” Yugi admitted.  
“Right. Well we need to talk to you.” the doctor said.  
“I’m dying.” Yugi said looking at him.  
“How did you find out?”  
“Atem over heard you. When i asked about it he said its not his place to tell me which told me my answer. So how long do i have?”  
“Well that’s what i want to talk to you about. There is a way for you to survive. But it involves a very dangerous surgery.”  
“And you are here to try to persuade me to go through with it.”  
“Well it's a chance for you to live.”  
“No.”  
“What?”  
“No. i’m not doing it. I’m tired of this. I’m done. I just want the pain to end.”  
“But Yugi-” Solomon started  
“Grandpa i’m sorry. But no. i can’t do this anymore. To survive you is torture for me. Tell this if the surgery goes perfectly would i still be able to do my usual stuff?”  
“Well no. You wouldn’t be able to do much.” the doctor admitted  
“Would i be on medicine for the rest of my life?”  
“Technically yes but-”  
“But nothing. I don’t want to be some vegetable that takes drugs just to continue a life of pain. No. i’m not dying like that.”  
“Yugi i can’t lose you. You’re all i have left.” Solomon said.  
“So you would rather a grandson who lives on drugs and pain?”  
“No but i love you.”  
“I know but you have Atem now. And i mean that in a good way. He can help you get over me.”  
“I’m never going to get over you.” Solomon said.  
“I know but maybe you could try to move on.”  
“Yugi you are going to be in extreme pain for the next few weeks.” the doctor said.  
“I’ve been through worse.”  
“Are you absolutely sure about this?”  
“Yes.”  
“Ok. we can give you morphine for the pain but that’s about it.”  
“I want food. I don’t care. I’m starving and i haven’t had real food in far too long.”  
“Alright. What do you want?” Solomon asked.  
“A big burger with a ton of stuff on it and a giant soda.” Yugi said  
“Ok. I’ll get it for you.” Solomon said.  
Yugi nodded. “Send in Malik and Ryou. Alone. I need to talk to them.”  
“Alright.” Solomon nodded before he and the doctor left.  
A few moments later Ryou walked in with Malik. They pulled over chairs and sat down.  
“Hey.” Yugi said.  
“Hi.” they said softly.  
“You guys know you’re my best friends right?”  
“Yeah we know.” Ryou said.  
“And if i could change for you two i would.”  
Malik nodded. “We know that too.”  
“Look guys, I’m gonna be honest. I only have a few weeks left.”  
“What?” they said together.  
“I’m in bad shape and the surgery is too dangerous. Even if the surgery went well i would become a vegetable. I can’t live like that.” Yugi said.  
“So...so you’re giving up?” Ryou asked.  
“Ryou do you want to see me in so much pain i can’t move?” Yugi asked  
“No.” Ryou admitted.  
“No but we don’t want you to go.” Malik said tears coming. Yugi could see they both were ready to ball their eyes out.  
“I know but I can’t live like this. You guys will be ok. You’ll forget about me no problem.” Yugi said  
“Don’t say that!” Ryou bursted out. “We will never forget you!”  
“How could you even think that!?” Malik yelled.  
“Because i’ve done nothing but you two through hell.” Yugi said  
“So what?” Malik asked  
“You’re our best friend.” Ryou said as tears fell. “We don’t want to lose you.”  
“I’m sorry. I can’t live like this anymore.” Yugi admitted. “I have no urge to change and frankly i just want this to be over.”  
Ryou hugged him. “We should have helped more. We could’ve avoided this.”  
“No. There was no avoiding something like this. I couldn’t take it for much longer.” Yugi said.  
“We’re so sorry.” Malik said.  
“Its ok. Really.” Yugi said. “There’s nothing we can do.”  
“It’s not fair!” Malik cried.  
“I know.” Yugi said. “But you guys will be ok. I know that because you guys are strong. Certainly stronger than i am. I just wasn’t meant to be like you guys.”  
Malik and Ryou hugged him as they cried. Yugi held them trying to sooth them. He knew he was the cause of their pain but there was nothing he could do. He refused to live a life of pain and medication. After everything he’d been through this would just be more pain. He couldn’t take it anymore.  
“I love you guys. You’re the best friends i could ever have had.” Yugi said as some tears fell. “I promise i’ll see you again.”

Two weeks have passed and Yugi felt horrible. The morphine barely touched the pain and he hated eating now. Even the taste of his most favorite food wasn’t enough to get him to eat. He was losing weight rapidly and couldn’t move after a week. He was tired all the time and slept constantly. Honestly he was just ready for it to be over.  
Atem, Ryou, Malik, Bakura, and the last one he now knew as Marik came to visit every day. Grandpa took him out of school due to the fact well he won’t be graduating anyways. Yugi knew it was killing his friends every day to come see him like this but there was nothing he could do. He constantly fought with them about coming. He told them to stop since it was hurting them so much but they insisted that no matter how much it hurt they would keep visiting.  
Yugi wasn’t sure who was taking it the worst out of all his friends. Malik and Ryou were his first thought but then there’s Atem. he was at the hospital the most. He even got permission to get the next few weeks off. Yugi had no idea until Bakura told him. Of course he fought with him over but Atem never listened to him. He just continued to skip school and come to the hospital. Ryou and Malik wanted to do the same but Yugi told them if they came during school hours they would get nothing but a cold shoulder from him. He wanted them to stay in school and live it the way he couldn’t.  
It was getting close. Yugi could feel it. He was getting worse everyday. In the beginning he could put on a brave face and smile for Ryou and Malik. But now he it was too much. He felt every ache every pain getting worse and worse and there was nothing to do about it besides heighten his dose of morphine. Originally he fought with his grandfather over that, not wanting to put drugs into his body, but the pain grew so he gave in.  
Now here he was in extreme pain with Atem by his side holding his hand. He was glad however that he had him. Yugi also had his grandfather. Solomon closed shop for now. He was going to close for good feeling as if he couldn’t continue without Yugi but Yugi begged him to keep it open.  
*flash back*  
“Yugi I’m planning on closing the game shop. For good.” Solomon said suddenly while they were sitting in Yugi’s hospital room.  
“What!? No! Grandpa you can’t!” Yugi said  
“I don’t feel like i can do it without you.” Solomon admitted.  
“Grandpa please. Please don’t close it. I love that shop and I want it to continue even if i can’t. Please grandpa.” he took his hand weakly. “For me.”  
Solomon sighed. “Ok. I’ll keep it open at least until i can’t work it anymore.”  
“Thank you grandpa.” Yugi smiled as he fell asleep.  
*end flashback*  
Yugi laid on the bed with his eyes closed. He felt so tired but didn’t want to give in to the sleep. It's not that he was now afraid of dying it's that he wanted to wait till all of his friends were there for him. They needed to each know that they meant everything to him. He couldn’t tell them that if they weren’t there.  
“Atem.” Yugi said softly.  
Atem immediately stood. “Yes?”  
“Relax. I just need you to do something for me.”  
“Anything.”  
“I need you to help my grandpa run the shop. I can’t have it closed. He’s worked too hard for it and i can’t stand the idea of it closing because of me being gone. Please.”  
“Of course Yugi. I’ll do whatever it takes to keep it going.”  
“Thank you Atem.”  
“Yugi i’m going to go get some food. Do you want anything?”  
“No. I can’t eat.”  
“I’ll be right back.”  
“Don’t worry i won’t die with you gone.”  
Atem nodded before leaving. Yugi let out a sigh of relief. He was glad Atem was willing to help his grandfather run the shop. It wasn’t something he would let his grandpa give up on. He loved him and the shop too much.

After a few more hours the rest of his friends came to the hospital after school. He’d grown used to Bakura and Marik enough to consider them friends. Once there they told him about things that were happening at school. They did it mostly to distract him from the pain. It worked for a bit, he’d admit that much.  
“Tea’s in deep trouble Yugi.” Ryou said.  
“Oh? What did she do?” Yugi asked  
“She finally admitted to what she did. To hiring johnson. She was arrested for it today at school after finally breaking down. She heard about what happened to you and how long you have left.” Ryou said  
“We think it ate away at her until she couldn’t take the guilt anymore. She heard some kids talking about it and she freaked out. It was in the middle of math class and she was sent to the office where she then told the principal everything. He called the police and her parents. She was walked out of the school in cuffs.” Malik said  
“Well guess there is some justice.” Yugi said. “What ever happened to him?”  
“I took care of it.” Bakura said.  
“I’m not going to ask.” Yugi said  
“Good.” Bakura said. Yugi was glad they all stopped acting different around him. He hated them acting all sad and depressed.  
“Well needless to say she’s being charged with a couple things.” Ryou said holding Bakura’s hand. Yugi had noticed Bakura and Ryou had grown extremely close as well as Marik and Malik. He was glad his friends found someone. Yugi nodded. He relaxed back.  
“Ryou let’s get you something to eat. You haven’t eaten since breakfast.” Bakura said  
“You too Malik.” Marik said.  
“Aw but we wanna stay with Yugi.” Ryou whined.  
“Go on guys.” Yugi said. They knew better than to argue and went for the food.  
“How are you?” Atem asked.  
“Exhausted.” Yugi admitted. His eyes barely staying open.  
“Do you think it’s...time?” Atem asked.  
“I don’t think so. Can you..can you get everyone back here? And get grandpa too?” Yugi asked.  
“Sure.” Atem went for them.  
Yugi waited till he was out to let himself close his eyes. “They’re getting their justice. He’s gone. She’s caught. It’s finally over. No more.” he sighed in relief. A few moments later he heard everyone come back in.  
“Yugi?” Solomon came over and took his left hand. Atem took his right.  
“Grandpa.” Yugi said softly. “I love you.”  
Solomon immediately felt his heart break as did everyone else. “I love you too. So so much. Tell your mother and father i love them.”  
“I will grandpa.” Yugi said. “Atem i’m sorry for all i’ve done to you. Thank you for staying by my side through everything. I-I love you.”  
“It’s ok. I forgave you a long time ago. I love you too. And i’ll wait for you.” Atem said tears falling.  
“Ryou Malik you two are my best friends and i promise to show you all the best hang outs when I see you again.” Yugi said.  
“We love you Yugi. we’re going to hold you to that promise.” Ryou said sniffling.  
“No matter how long it takes.” Malik said.  
“Bakura Marik i will be watching over them. You better take good care of them.” Yugi said  
“Always shrimp. You take care up there.” Bakura said trying to hide his tears. Yugi knew he would.  
“Malik will be treated like a king for the rest of his life.” Marik said.  
“Good.” yugi said. “Thank you all. It really means alot.”  
They watched him as he finally let go. He hands went limp in Atem and Solomon’s. That’s when it hit them. Yugi was gone. While they knew he wasn’t suffering anymore it still hurt. They cried the hardest they’d ever cried before.  
“I love you Yugi. I’ll wait for you.” Atem cried.

 

Yugi opened his eyes to find himself in front of a large arched gate. He saw his parents standing there smiling. He smiled and ran to them hugging them. “Mom Dad. I missed you so much.”  
“We missed you too Little Lotus.” His mother said using his childhood nickname she gave him.  
“I’m dead aren’t i?” Yugi asked looking at them  
“Yes you are.” his father said.  
“It didn’t hurt like i thought it would. It actually felt relieving to let go.” Yugi said  
“You have been through much pain Little Lotus, but you are here now. And your friends will mourn for you. Don’t fret however. You all will see each other again.” his mother smiled at him.  
“I know i will. And by that time they will have lived long happy lives with the ones they love.” Yugi said smiling. “I’m happy they could live. I’m happy i could get them out of that warehouse.”  
“Thats our little angel. Now come. It is time to pass.” His father said.  
Yugi nodded and followed them. He knew his friends would be ok and that he could look in on them whenever he wanted.

 

A couple weeks have passed and the funeral was this afternoon. Atem stood there in the room he once shared with Yugi dressed in a black suit. He wore an amethyst tie for Yugi. it symbolized the once innocent eyes Atem had seen in photos of the passed teen. He looked at Yugi’s side of the room. He and grandpa had agreed not to touch it. It was just too painful.  
“I miss you Yugi. I even miss your punches.” Atem said softly before leaving down the stairs to meet Solomon who was also in a black suit.  
“Ready?” Solomon asked.  
“As i’ll ever be.” Atem said.  
“I understand the feeling.” Solomon said. “Come on.”  
They got into Solomon’s car and drove to the chapel. There Ryou Malik Bakura and Marik were waiting outside. They all walked in together. Yugi’s body was in a half open casket. Solomon had him in a black suit with an amethyst tie and handkerchief. The teens and senior sat in the front row and the funeral began.  
Many people came. Kids from school such as, Seto Kaiba and his brother Mokuba, Jonouchi and his sister Serenity, and a few others. This didn’t anger Atem. frankly he was glad none of the people who bullied him showed up. That definitely would have pissed him off.  
After that part of the funeral was over and it was time to lower the casket they went to the cemetery. The clouds gone away. The group was happy for this. They wanted Yugi to have one last nice day. Ryou and Malik knew he had always loved the clear skied days.  
Bakura, Marik, Atem, Malik, and Ryou carried his casket and lowered it in. they stood with Solomon as tears fell. There were a few words said before the group of people slowly left. Soon just Atem and Solomon were left.  
“Are you ready?” Solomon asked.  
“Actually, i think i’ll stay here a little while longer if that’s ok.” Atem said  
“Its quite alright. Do you know the way home?”  
“Yes.” Atem nodded.  
“Ok.” Solomon put a hand on his shoulder before walking away.  
Atem sat down in the grass. “It’s been about two weeks Yugi. i really miss you. I never got to tell you the truth about why i came to live with you and grandpa. So here it is.”  
Yugi stood in the other world and watched down on Atem, listening.  
“See my father and mother were killed. They were involved in some black market trading thing and made a lot of enemies. Well eventually the enemies caught up and killed them. I was out in a protection program and sent to live with you and grandpa. I had nothing left in Egypt. Everyone thinks i was banished or ran away but that’s not true.” Atem sighed. “Anyways. I wasn’t allowed to tell you the truth and nor was Grandpa. Please don’t be mad at him for having me move in. it’s not his fault. Anyways as it turns out Bakura and Marik went through the same shit. But because they’re older they got to get a place of their own. That’s ok though because even though you hated me i’m glad we got to share that space.”  
Yugi watched on with a sad look on his face. He never knew why Atem had come to live with them. He believed it was some bullshit excuse.  
“I’m not going to change our room. I want it to stay exactly the same. If you don’t mind though i’m going to use your Ipod. Your music has grown on me. Kind of like you did. I will see you again one day. And when i do i’m going to yell at you for leaving then i’m going to give you the kiss i was never able to give you.” Atem stood up. “I love you Yugi, Goodbye.”  
Atem walked away heading towards the game shop. Yugi smiled sadly. “I love you too Atem. i look forward to that kiss.” he said before turning back towards his new found home.

 

I’m crying my damn eyes out! I hope you don’t hate me for killing Yugi off. It just felt right. If you do i understand. There will an epilogue. If you choose to read it great if not i get it. Please review.


	11. Re-united

Epilogue: Reunited

It's been two years since Yugi’s death and it was still hard on Atem and the others. Solomon still kept the game shop going though it was getting harder on him. He was growing weaker and sicker.  
Atem took over running the shop immediately after school. He did what it took to keep the shop open. He knew Yugi was watching down on them and he was determined to do it for him. No matter what.  
“Atem you can take the day off. Honestly it's just not a day for the shop to be open.” Solomon said coming to the shop.  
“I understand.” Atem said. Solomon was right. It wasn't a day for the shop to be open. It was the 2 year anniversary of Yugi's death. “I was thinking about going to visit him. If you want to come I can drive there.”  
“Perhaps later. I’m very tired. You go on ahead.” Solomon said.  
“OK Grandpa. I’ll be back in a bit.” Atem said as he switched the open sign to closed.  
“Of course.” Solomon said before heading into the house part of the building.  
Atem grabbed his keys before heading out making sure to lock the door behind him.

It didn't take long for him to get to the cemetery. He went there almost everyday after the shop closed. Usually by walking as he wasn't a fan of driving the car. He was getting ready to graduate and it hurt that Yugi couldn't graduate with the rest of them.  
Once there he sat in front of the gravestone. Solomon picked out what it said on it.

Yugi Muto  
Born June, 17, 1996  
Died May, 19, 2014  
Loved by more than he knew.

Atem sighed. “Hey. It's been two years. We all still miss you. Ryou is doing great with Bakura. They both got in Tokyo University. Marik and Malik decided to go traveling the world. It's always been their dream after all. As for me. I don't know. Grandpa says it's OK for me to go but I can't just leave him. Not now.”  
Yugi walked to where he'd always stood watching and listening whenever Atem came to visit. He sat and listened to him.  
“Some days he has the strength he did when you were here. Others he can't even get out of bed. I'm doing the best I can Yugi. But it's not looking good. Honestly I have no idea how much longer Grandpa has.” Atem sighed. “At least you would have Grandpa back.”  
“But then you would be alone.” Yugi said even though he knew Atem couldn't hear him.  
“You shouldn't worry about me.” Atem put on a smile. “I’ll find something to do and I'm sure I’ll get new friends. Somewhere. The point is even if I'm alone I’ll be OK.”  
Yugi gave a half smile. Even when he was gone Atem was still trying to put on a brave face for him.  
“I miss you. I haven't changed our room at all. I've kept it just the same. I still sleep in there but it's rare. I guess no matter how long it goes after a death it never really gets easier.” Atem said. “It does hurt all the time.”  
“I'm sorry.” Yugi said.  
“Please don't blame yourself OK? It's not your fault nor has it ever been your fault. I still love you. I've met other guys and I tried to move on like you wanted. But I couldn't do it. I just couldn't. So I’ll continue waiting for you. Then we can spend eternity together. If you want that it.” Atem said.  
“I do. I love you Atem.” Yugi said.  
“Um there's really nothing else. I guess I should head back to Grandpa.” Atem stood up. He had just turned when he found a man standing there with a gun to him.  
Yugi stood up in shock.  
“Give your money kid.” The man growled.  
“I don't have any money.” Atem said not the least bit fazed by the gun. “Why would I have money in a cemetery?”  
“Just give it or I'll shoot.” The man said pointing it to Atem's chest.  
Atem raised an eyebrow. “Well as much as I want to be with Yugi I can't leave Grandpa alone so if you’ll excuse me.” He walked past him. The man was so shocked at how unfazed Atem was he dropped the gun.  
Atem put his hands in his pockets as he walked home. “I'm not sure if Yugi saw or heard any of that but I hope he's not mad.” He unlocked the door and walked in. He noticed it was freezing cold. “Why didn't Grandpa turn off the AC? He always turns it off when it gets too cold.”  
Feeling something turn in his stomach he immediately went to Solomon's room. There he found Solomon in bed. He went to him and tried to wake him.  
“Grandpa. Grandpa wake up.” Atem shook him. When he didn't wake he looked for a pulse. After two minutes he sighed. “Well that's it. I'm alone.”

Another week passed and Ryou, Bakura, Malik, Marik and Atem stood at Solomon's funeral. By the end of it Atem felt completely empty. Ryou and Bakura left along with Marik and Malik. Atem stood there.  
“Well Grandpa. You're with Yugi now. I really hope you two are happy. I will miss you both. I know what I want to do with my life.” Atem said.  
Yugi stood in his usual spot with Solomon by his side. They listened to Atem.  
“Since Grandpa left me the game shop I'm going to keep it open. But if you don't mind I'm going to change the name. It's going to be called Yugi’s Game Shop. And i’ll do what it takes to keep it going.” Atem said.  
Yugi and Solomon smiled. “You can call it whatever you want.” They said.  
“Well I guess I’ll see you soon.” Atem walked away from the two graves.

Yugi Muto  
Born June 17, 1996  
Died May 19, 2014  
Loved by more than he knew.

Solomon Muto  
Born January 23, 1944  
Died May 19, 2016  
Amazing Grandpa to two boys.

Atem looked back one last time before walking away.

 

Yep. I'm crying again. There’s the epilogue. I know many are probably thinking I would kill off Atem and put him with Yugi but the truth is I wanted to go a different route. I wanted Atem to keep his promise to keep the game shop and Solomon going as long as he could. Sorry if you don't like it but this is how it's staying.

Also since I finished this story I started a new one called An Innocent Heart. Please check it out.

Please commet!


End file.
